Ai no Kakera
by Delyneko-chan
Summary: Un asesinato en el instituto donde asisten Takuya y sus amigos origina que se topen con un grupo de chicos estudiantes de detective. Lo que no sabían era que algo más iba a surgir de esta investigación. Shonen Ai. *5: ASESINO*
1. Cuerpo

**Ai no Kakera  
**

_by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: ¡¡¡HOLA!!! (ve cómo un viento helado pasa por su abandonado escenario) ¡¡Oh, perdón!! Es que... Es que... BitterxSweet me traumatizó T-T ¡Pero trauma superado, y tengo ganas de hacer fanfics! nOn ¿Cosa rara, no? Casi un año sin pasarme por acá jajajajaja XD... Hum, estoy hablando sola... ¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí? T-T Que malos que son! ¬¬ Encima que haré este fanfic que he tenido dándo vuelta por más de dos años y al fin me armé de valor para experimentar!!! Buaaaaaa!!! TOT

(Viento helado, otra vez XP)

(Tocan la puerta y una cabeza azulada aparece en ella)

Kouichi: ¿Dely-sama...?

Dely: ¡KOUICHI-KUUUN! ¡Veo que no me haz dejado abandonada! (Pose de esperanzada. Ríos y ríos de lágrimas.)

Kouichi: ... Ehm... Te iba a preguntar si es que acaso podemos entrar, afuera hay un cartel que dice 'Clausurado'...

Dely: .. ...¡Ah! Pues quítalo y ya, este 'teatro' esta abierto para todo público ahora XD

(Después de pocos instantes, la gente comienza a entrar. Cuando el lugar está aparentemente lleno...)

Dely: Ehm... ¿y los principales? O.O Sin ellos no podemos comenzar, neh XP

(De un lado del escenario aparece un chico de cabello largo y azulado...)

??: Enferma ¬¬

Dely: ¡Kouji! ¡Vaya, pero tanto tiempo sin verte! XP Digo, digo... ¡¡KOUJI!! TOT (se lanza sobre él) ¡¡PERDOOOOONAAAAMEEEEE!! ¡¡PERDOOOOONAAAAMEEEE!! (canta)

Kouji: ô.ó ¿Se puede saber que te traes ahora?...

Dely: Ah, por supuesto (se recupera)... ¿En donde está...?

(Del lado opuesto del escenario aparece otro chico...)

???: Aquí estoy u.u

Dely: ¡¡¡Ahh kawaii ne!!! X3

???: Sí, hola, yo también te he extrañado u.u (suspiro de pesar)

Dely: Ay, no seas así nñU... ¡Bueno, a lo nuestro!

(baja una pantalla blanca. Se apagan las luces y comienza a rodar una cinta)

**Título**: Ai no Kakera (Fragmentos de amor)

**Summary**: Un asesinato en el instituto donde asisten Takuya y sus amigos origina que se topen con un grupo de chicos estudiantes de detective. Lo que no sabían era que algo más iba a surgir de esta investigación. Shonen Ai.

**Series implicadas:** Tantei Gakuen Q y... ¡Digimon! Es un Crossover, neh. Principalmente habrán personajes de Digimon Frontier, pero puede que aparezcan algunos de otras temporadas.

**Disclaimer**: Tantei Gakuen Q no me pertenece, ni la serie ni sus personajes. Digimon Frontier es de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animation.

**Advertencia**: Si no te gusta el shonen ai no leas. ATENCIÓN: La pareja principal es invento netamente mío, al igual que otras que se puedan dar entre personajes de ambas series. Es Universo alterno, ya que los elegidos tendrán más edad en esta historia.

(Fin de la grabación)

Dely: ¿Interesante, no? :D

Kouji: Espera, espera, espera. ¿Si se supone que es un crossover... qué demonios hacemos nosotros aquí? Deberían estar Takuya y Renjou... ô.ó'

Takuya: (desde el público) ¡¡Es que nosotros no tenemos mucho pito que tocar!! XD

Kyu: (asiente) XD

Kouji: o.ô

???: Parece que nosotros represantaremos a nuestras series, Kouji-san n.n

Dely: ¡Ajem! ¬¬ (se aclara la garganta después de amordazar a Takuya y Kyu para que no estropeen sus planes) Además, eso no es lo único n.n... ¡Mis personajes no estarán aquí! OoO

Karina: (desde el público) ¡¡Pero si estoy aquí!! T-T

Miyako: ¡¡Injusticia!! ò.ó

Dely: Me refiero a la historia en sí Pero podrán estar en el público, no problem. Así Okenya mantendrá a cierta amenaza rubia lejos de mis niños lindos n/n

Kouji: ¬//¬ No soy tuyo...

Kouichi: .//. ¿Eh...?

???: (suspiro de pesar) u//u

Okenya: No te preocupes por eso (mirada amenazante a Izumi)

Izumi: ò.ô

Takuya/Kyu: TxT (amordazados)

Dely: (mira a Izumi con odio y después le sonríe sarcásticamente) No te preocupes, querida amiga Izumi, no te voy a hacer nada malo... hoy XD

Izumi: ¬¬ (no puede hablar por que no la dejo n.n)

Kouji: Comencemos de una vez, ¿quieres? ¬¬

Dely: ¡¡Bienvenidos a este fic!! :D

* * *

**1. Cuerpo.**

El timbre resonaba en los pasillos del instituto, anunciándo el final de otro día de clases. Un joven moreno se estiró en su asiento.

- ¡Qué bien, las clases han acabado al fin! - dijo en un bostezo.

- Que perezoso eres, Takuya - le dijo una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes, guardándo sus cosas en la mochila. Estaba sentada delante del castaño de googles.

- No seas injusta conmigo, Izumi. ¡Esta vez no me ganas, llegaré a los casilleros antes que tú! - rió el joven Kanbara, levantándose de su asiento.

- No puedo creer que sólo te importe eso - suspiró Izumi.

Ambos jóvenes no superaban los catorce años. El castaño guardaba sus cuadernos cuando una voz a sus espaldas hizo que volteara la cabeza.

- ¿Esperaremos a Junpei hoy?

El joven que había hablado tenía el cabello corto, algo desordenado y color azul profundo, al igual que sus ojos. Era tan alto como Takuya pero con la tez más clara que la del ex líder de los elegidos.

- Ayer se puso como loco cuando no le esperamos - respondió Takuya, mirándo de reojo a la única chica presente.

- No es mi culpa que aún esté tras de mí - agregó Izumi, algo petulante.

- ¿Ya nos vamos, hermano?

El chico que había hablado tenía el cabello y los ojos igual que el joven Kimura, con la excepción de que éste lo tenía largo hasta media espalda y amarrado en una coleta, con una pañoleta azul con rayas marrones atada a la cabeza.

- Nos iremos todos juntos, hermano - sonrió el de cabello corto. - Hoy esperaremos a Junpei-san.

- Como digas.

- Vaya Kouji, hoy te luciste en Matemáticas - rió Kanbara, colocándose su mochila a la espalda.

- Qué tu seas un burro no significa que yo no sea buen estudiante - Minamoto cerró los ojos.

- ¿¡Quieres pelear, Minamoto!?

- ¿¡Están retándome, Kanbara!?

- Vamos, dejen eso de lado, por la paz... - Kouichi trató de separar a los dos chicos que estaban que se mataban con la mirada. - Hermano, Takuya, será mejor comenzar a caminar.

Ambos amigos se miraron por última vez con algo de odio y se voltearon los rostros. Izumi suspiró.

- Igual que cuando niños...

- ¡Izumi-san! - la rubia volteó hacia dónde la llamaban. Una chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos carmesíes se acercaba a ella con una pequeña caja en las manos. - ¡Aquí está lo que me pediste!

- ¡Ah, es el perfume! ¡Muchas gracias, Hikari-san! - buscó en su mochila su monedero, pero al abrirlo se percató de que no traía mucho dinero. - Mmm... ¿crees que pueda pagarte mañana? Hoy no me han dado mucho dinero...

- De acuerdo, pero tendré que entregarte el frasco mañana, si no mi madre se podría poner furiosa - rió Hikari, algo nerviosa.

- No hay problema - sonrió la otra.

- Vamos, vamos, Junpei debe estar echando chispas... - Kanbara trataba de apurar a la joven Orimoto, tomándola de los hombros y empujándola hasta la puerta, en donde ya estaba Kouji.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué manía, Takuya! Sé caminar sola - Izumi se quitó las manos de Takuya de los hombros y avanzó hasta la puerta, no sin antes despedirse de su amiga Hikari y del joven que le acompañaba, un chico rubio llamado Takeru.

- ¿Ya está, nos podemos ir? - masculló Kouji, algo mosqueado por la demora de sus compañeros.

- ¿Y Kouichi? - preguntó Kanbara.

- En el baño.

Caminaron hasta el baño de hombres del segundo piso, en donde se encontraba Kouichi. Salió del cubículo en el instante que Kouji entraba.

- ¿Ya acabaste?

- ¡¡Ah!! - Kimura dió un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermano detrás de él. Se giró, algo nervioso. - ¡¡Kouji, me asustaste!! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- Jí jí, perdón - sonrió Minamoto, sonrisa que se borró al notar el nerviosismo de su hermano gemelo. - ¿Pasa algo, Kouichi...?

- No, nada. ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? - sonrió, nervioso.

- Es que estás nervioso... Y, no sé... me haces pensar que algo malo ha ocurrido y no quieres decirme...

- No, nada, Kouji, nada ha pasado, tú tranquilo... - sonrió Kouichi, los nervios ya se le habían ido. O al menos eso parecía. Terminó de lavarse las manos. - Vamos.

- ...te digo que se me hizo raro, nada más.

- Ay Takuya, no molestes...

- ¿De qué hablan? - Kouichi venía al lado de su hermano.

- Ya era hora, Kouichi - Takuya le palmoteó el hombro.

- Takuya me decía que Hikari andaba rara hoy. ¿No te pareció, Kouichi-kun? - Izumi suspiró quédamente. - Ella te tiene tanto aprecio...

- Mm... La verdad es que sí la he notado extraña...

- Hace bastante tiempo que anda rara - Kouji se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, ¡vamos!

- ¡¡Takuya-san!!

- ¿Ahora qué...?

Un chico de cabello castaño más claro que el joven Kanbara y ojos del mismo color se acercaba a él con apuro. Se detuvo frente a él, tomándo un poco de aire.

- No tenías que correr tanto, Takato-kun...

- ¡¡Es que!!... ¿Qué era...? ¡Ah, sí! El entrenador dice que debes entregarle la nómina del equipo de fútbol que representará este año al instituto. ¡Es tu deber cómo capitán!

- ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! - Takuya se dió un ligero golpe en la frente. - Gracias, Takato. Cuida tu tobillo, te quiero esta temporada en el equipo, ¿eh?

- ¡Hai! - el chico se alejó de ellos para reunirse con un muchacho peliazul y otra chica de mirada indefinida y cabello marrón.

- Tiene mucho entusiasmo - acotó Izumi.

- Sí... tiene mucho ímpetu, eso me gusta, le hace bien al equipo.

- ¿Quieren dejar de hablar de fútbol y avanzar? - Kouji no estaba de humor como atrasarse más.

Bajaron hasta los casilleros que se encontraban en la entrada del instituto, donde guardaban sus zapatos, patines los que usaban, bolsos y otras cosas. Los cuatro comenzaron a sacar y a guardar cosas cuando un joven un poco más alto que los demás, maceteado, cabello color castaño claro, ojos del mismo color y con un bolso deportivo se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Ya era regalada hora! ¿Qué hacían tanto arriba, eh? - demandó.

- Ay, Junpei-san - suspiró Izumi, mientras guardaba unas zapatillas deportivas en el casillero. - ¿No te enseñaron modales? Primero se saluda.

- Hola - dijo, mirándo hacia el lado algo enfurruñado.

- Ha sido todo culpa mía - dijo Kouichi, los demás le miraron sorprendidos. - Me demoré mucho en el baño.

- Eso lo explica... - contestó Shibayama, algo más relajado.

- Ya acabé - Izumi tomó un bolso del suelo y cerró su casillero. Sus demás amigos ya habían acabado. - ¡Ay! Lo siento chicos, tengo que pasar al baño...

- Mujeres - bufó Takuya.

- ¡¡No molestes, Kanbara!! - golpeó al moreno con el bolso que llevaba en la mano, tumbándolo en el suelo. - ¡Ya regreso!

- Como digas, Izumi-chan - respondió Junpei, sonriendo angelicalmente. Kouji soltó un resoplido. Si algo odiaba era llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, aunque fuera su casa.

- ¿Takuya-kun, te encuentras bien?... - le preguntó Kouichi, al ver que nadie se preocupaba del tirado Takuya.

- Sí, estoy bien... Auch...

Apenas se estaba levantando cuando escucharon un grito femenino provenir de un costado de los casilleros. Los cuatro corrieron hasta el baño de mujeres. Takuya y Junpei abrieron la puerta de par en par. Izumi miraba aterrada hacia uno de los cubículos, de donde provenía el agua que tenía empapado el suelo. Los chicos ingresaron.

- ¿Qué pasó, Izu...? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Takuya tomó a Izumi para evitar que cayera. Los otros se acercaron, y lo que vieron los dejó helados.

Un cuerpo femenino yacía inerte con la cabeza apoyada en el borde del W.C., mirando hacia afuera. Tenía cortadas las muñecas y el cuello, de donde provenía la sangre que se mezclaba con el agua. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y algo desorbitados. Un hilo de sangre salía de su boca, y estaba mojada de pies a cabeza.

Lo más horripilante del espectáculo era que el cuerpo que yacía sin vida en el baño pertenecía a la mejor amiga de Izumi Orimoto, Hikari Yagami...

- ¡¡¡HIKARI!!!

El grito desgarrador de Izumi desconcertó a Takuya. Junpei retrocedió un par de pasos. Kouichi se quedó inmóvil. Kouji fue el único que logró reaccionar.

- ¡¡Hay que llamar a la policía!! ¡Vamos, hay que dar aviso! ¡Kouichi! ¡Junpei! - el de cabello largo observó a su lado. Los dos jóvenes parecían no reaccionar. - ¡¡Oigan!!

- Tranquila Izumi, te sacaremos de aquí - Takuya rodeó con un brazo a Izumi, quien tenía su rostro cubierto por ambas manos, tratando de amortiguar el llanto. Sus pasos eran acompañados por el chapoteo del agua bajo sus pies.

- Hay que dar aviso - musitó Kouichi, girándose para salir detrás de Takuya.

Kouji se le adelantó para salir corriendo donde el inspector de pasillo cuando la puerta se abrió antes de que él pudiera llegar a ella. Un hombre con una prominente calvicie y unos lentes redondos venía acompañado de dos auxiliares.

- ¿Qué fue ese grito, jóvenes?... ¡¡Pero qué demonios!? - observó el suelo cubierto de agua. - ¿¡Han sido ustedes acaso!?... ¿Sangre...?...

- Hay un cadáver en aquel cubículo, señor.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Dely: Perdonen lo poco, es que lo siguiente va para el otro episodio.

???: Ahí se revelará mi identidad.

Dely: Claro, pero no necesitarán de una mente como la tuya para saber quién eres XD

???: Hablas demasiado, ¿lo sabías? ¬¬

Dely: ¡Hikari ha muerto! o.O (no le hace caso) Ya sé, nee-chan, pude haber matado a Izumi, pero la necesito (sonríe, obviamente molesta).

Kouji: ¿Quién es Hikari? o.ô

Hikari: (desde el público) Yo :)

Dely: OMG!! ¡¡Pero si tú estás muerta!! OO

Hikari: Ah, es verdad (ríe)

Takeru: (a su lado) T-T

Taichi: Haz matado a mi hermanita T-T

Dely: Gomen, gomen, gomen (reverencias). No tengo nada contra ti, Hikari-chan, pero... humm... veamos... ¡cualquier cosa puede pasar! (ríe desenfrenadamente).

Kouji: ¿Y dónde entra el shonen ai aquí? ô.ó

Dely: Oh, ya verás, ya verás nOn No seas impaciente, ¿o es que acaso te mueres de ganas por salir, eh? ¬w¬

Kouji: u//ú ¡¡N-no he dicho eso!! (le da la espalda con los brazos cruzados).

Dely: Me encanta ponerlo nervioso xD

Kouji: ¬//¬

???: Vamos despidiendo, Dely-san.

Dely: ¡No se diga más! Que les vaya bien y dejenme reviews :D ¡¡Matta ne!! X3


	2. Detectives

**Ai no Kakera**

_by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: ¡Hola a todos! n.n Les quiero dar nuevamente la bienvenida al segundo episodio de "Ai no Kakera" nOn

Kouji: Tonto nombre ¬.u

???: n.n

Dely: (no le hace caso a Kouji) ¡Hoy aparecen los tantei! :D ¡Tantei! ¡Tantei! ¡Tantei-Tantei! nOn

Kyu: TxT (aún amordazado)

Megu: ¡Sí! n0n (aplaude)

Kazuma: u.u (en su notebook)

Kinta: (sonrisa sexy)

???: (sonrisita kawaii)

Dely: Y, como dije, no necesitabas tener 'mente de Ryu' para saber que era él el chico de las interrogantes XDDD

Ryu: ¿Por eso tres signos de interrogación? Diría "original", pero ya sabemos que las cosas no son así, ¿verdad? ¬¬

Dely: (Intrigada por la mirada analítica de Ryu) Ayy kawaii °¬° (¿dije intrigada? Quise decir 'alucinada'...)

Ryu: u.u (suspiro de pesar)

Kouji: Yo aún existo, y no sé que diablos hago aquí... u.ú

Dely: ¡Oh, ya sabrás, mi impaciente digi! XD (se ríe de su chiste interno).

Ryu: ¿Digi...? o.ô

Kouji: ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Dely-estoy-loca? ò.ô

Dely: De... ¡¡DIGITANTEI!! XDDD (se acuerda de su mochila rayada) Mi mochila... T-T

Kouji/Ryu: (miradas de confusión)

Dely: ¡Oh! Es un apodo que usé algún tiempo, obsesiones, ya tú sabes XD

Kouji/Ryu: Ah... o.ôUU (más confusión)

Dely: Neh, neh, ¡a responder review!

**hannah-hm**

Dely: ¡¡Onee-chan!! TOT

Kouji: Aquí vamos de nuevo... u.ú"

Ryu: Tienes razón, ¿quién no adivinaría que era yo, si arriba ponía en personajes mi nombre? u.u

Dely: Pero está mal escrito, dice 'Ryuu', y debería decir 'Ryu Amakusa'...

Kouji: ¿Cómo sabes que no es 'Ryuu'? ¬¬

Dely: Por el manga 83... Es verdad, he matado a Hikari, y ya te pedí perdón por eso.

Hikari: ooU

Dely: ¿Pobre Tai? Bueno... No pensé en Taichi-kun hasta que lo mencionaste XP

Taichi: ¬¬

Kouji: Con eso de que ha dejado a Izumi muy... buena... Tienes razón, hasta a mí me extraña u.u

Dely: No-me-lo-recuerdes XP

Ryu: hannah-hm dice que espera un buen final... (leyendo la review)

Kouji: ¿A qué te refieres con un "buen final" o.Ô?

Dely: Oh, mi mente da para muchas cosas, pero será un final... ¿inesperado? La verdad es que no sé ni yo cómo acabará esto XDDD

Kouji: Algo normal en ti, supongo ¬¬U (sarcasmo)

Dely: ¡Nos leemos, onee-chan! nOn Despídanse, niños X3

Ryu: Bye! Espero que con las diapositivas de Dely-san te haya quedado claro mi pasado n.n

Kouji: ... ¬¬

Dely: No hay más reviews, hum... (revisa sus review y le pone 'Actualizar' cada cinco segundos)

Kouji: No aparecerá mágicamente otra review u.ú

Dely:¡Síe! nOn Mira, Kouji, es otra review X3

Kouji: o.o

**OoOangeltearsOoO**

Todos: ¿¿¿Dely-sama???

Dely: Oh X3 Sí, he regresado a colgar fics… Es que me había perdido en el camino de la vida XDD

Ryu: Claro u.u

Dely: He cambiado un poco mi estilo ¿no? ;3 He madurado bastante, eso si lees mi primer fic "Hikari no Tsubasa"…

Kouji: MI diario ¬¬

Dely: Eso, eso XP Hannah-neechan también me pidió que acabara ese fic… Mm… ¡Entonces lo colgaré! 83

Ryu: Ya era hora, ¿no? u.u

Dely: ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Y mientras no me pase por tu perfil no sabré quien eres, así que me pasaré por allí! nOn

Ryu: Creo que son todas

Dely: Ay, que emoción, dos reviews TwT

Kouji: u.¬

Dely: ¡¡Disfruten del segundo epi!! nOn

* * *

**2. Detectives.**

- ¡Ah, que bien se siente volver a este edificio! - Un muchacho de cabellera verde con algunos mechones blancos y ojos color miel estiraba los brazos afuera de un antiguo edificio en medio de un bosque. - Mmm... La verdad es que sí lo echaba de menos - sonrió.

- ¡Kyu! - una vocecilla femenina le llamó. El aludido se giró para ver a la chica acercarse.

- ¡Megu! - recibió a la adolescente de coletas rosa y ojos rosa oscuro con una amplia sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal esas 'mini-vacaciones'?

- No me quejo, estuvieron bastante bien para mí, ¿y tú cómo haz estado?

- Oh, yo he estado trabajando mi mente de detective sin descanso - dijo, orgulloso.

- Qué modestia - Megumi hizo un mohín.

- Vamos, no es como para que te pongas así - rió Kyu, nervioso.

- Qué tal chicos. Tanto tiempo sin verles - una voz profunda se dejó oír detrás de la chica.

- ¡Ryu! - la chica no pudo evitar su emoción al ver al recién llegado.

El joven era mucho más alto que ella, con el cabello celeste con las patillas largas y los ojos grises. Traía una cadena de plata colgando de su cuello.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Megu. Hola Kyu.

- Hola Ryu. ¡Ah, ahí vienen Kazuma y Kinta!

En efecto, más atrás venían los otros dos integrantes de este singular equipo. El más alto era moreno de cabellera larga amarrada en una coleta y el más pequeño venía atento a un notebook.

- Kazuma, si sigues tan pegado a tu computadora no verás por donde caminas.

- Deja de molestarme, Kinta... ¡¡Ayyy!!

El mayor logró atajarlo antes de que se precipitara al suelo.

- ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije.

- ¡Ya basta! - demandó el pequeño. - ¡Bájame!

Kazuma lo dejó en el suelo.

- Tan alegres como siempre - rió Kyu.

- ¡Hey, qué tal muchachos! - saludó Kinta.

- Bien, sólo falta el profesor Dan.

- Esperemos que aprendamos mucho hoy - sonrió Megu.

- En efecto, eso harán.

- ¡Profesor Dan! - dijeron todos al unísono al ver a un hombre adulto acercarse a ellos en su silla de ruedas, siendo ayudado por una mujer de cabellera castaña clara y lentes.

- ¡Profesora Shino! - saludó Megu alegremente.

- Qué gusto saludarlos, muchachos de la sección Q - sonrió la mujer.

- Bien muchachos, espero que hayan disfrutado de su semana de descanso y hayan llegado recargados para lo que se viene.

- ¡Así es, profesor Dan! Hum, sólo que yo hice de todo, menos descansar. ¡Estaba muy ansioso!

- ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Es admirable tu energía, Kyu! - el joven sonreía ampliamente. Entonces, el sonido de un teléfono los sacó de su conversación. - ¿Humm?

- Es del cuartel de policía, señor - Shino le alargó un celular negro.

- Profesor Dan al habla...

- ¿Del cuartel de policía?... ¡Ya saben lo que significa eso! - los ojitos de Kyu brillaban.

- ¿Será una misión...? - se preguntó Megumi.

- Sí, vamos de inmediato para allá. Llevaremos a nuestros mejores estudiantes. Ajá, no se preocupe, deje todo en nuestras manos - le entregó el teléfono a la profesora. - Bien, muchachos. Tenemos una misión, partimos de inmediato.

- ¡Sí, una misión, qué bien! - Kyu saltaba de alegría.

- ¿De qué se trata esta vez, profesor? - pregunto Ryu, serio como siempre.

- De un homicidio en una secundaria, jóvenes de la Q.

Se miraron entre sí.

- Vámonos.

--

- Toma.

- Gracias Takuya.

Izumi estaba sentada en el piso del pasillo, ahora acordonado por la policía. Tenía una manta sobre los hombros. Takuya se sentó a su lado después de darle un café caliente. Junpei estaba frente a ella, sentado en el suelo también. Kouichi miraba por la ventana hacia afuera, pensando en muchas cosas. Kouji estaba sentado en el suelo un poco apartado de Takuya, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera meditando lo ocurrido.

- No puedo creerlo, es que sencillamente no puedo creerlo... - masculló Junpei, cruzándose de brazos.

- No eres el único, Junpei-san - Kouji se decidió a abrir los ojos para observar el suelo con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Será suicidio...? - preguntó Takuya, al aire.

- Es imposible que una chica como Hikari se suicide así nada más - Kimura mantenía los ojos perdidos en el horizonte.

- ¡¿En donde está mi hija?!

Los cinco miraron más allá a una mujer castaña siendo detenida por un policía.

- Tranquilícese señora, tenemos todo bajo control ahora...

- ¡Déjenme pasar!

El policía dejó de oponer resistencia ante una señal de su superior. La mujer entró al baño. Instantes después fue sacada en brazos por dos uniformados, desmayada.

- La mamá de Hikari y Taichi... - susurró Izumi, al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes. Takuya la rodeó con un brazo.

- Tranquila, Izumi... - se notaba que Kanbara trataba de reconfortar a su amiga. A Junpei pareció no importarle mucho lo que sucedía delante suyo, ya que sólo se dedicó a observar vacíamente la escena. - Me pregunto por qué Taichi no habrá llegado aún...

- Lo que me pregunto yo es por qué no ha llegado el equipo de detectives - Junpei se levantó para estirar las piernas un poco.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de que ahora somos todos sospechosos?

Los cuatro miraron fijamente a Kouichi, quien mantenía los ojos clavados en algún punto del horizonte. Giró su cabeza para poder mirarlos a todos a la cara.

- Lo había pensado - Kouji recargó su espalda a la pared, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Sospechosos de...?

- ¡Ahí vienen!

Junpei y Kouichi voltearon el rostro hacia afuera. Kouji se levantó del suelo y Takuya le dio un pañuelo desechable a Izumi, quien había dejado de llorar. Un furgón blanco se estacionaba en la entrada principal del edificio, lugar en donde permanecía la prensa. Un hombre en silla de ruedas es bajado del vehículo.

- ¡Dan Morihiko! ¡No esperaba menos de usted! - el jefe de policía estrechaba la mano del hombre de la silla de ruedas. Una mujer castaña clara se posicionaba al lado del hombre. - Señorita Shino, es un honor verla otra vez.

- Para mí es un placer ayudarlos - el hombre en silla de ruedas sonrió al jefe de la policía. - Pero, a lo nuestro. Mis muchachos les ayudarán.

- ¡Ah, los muchachos de la Q! - el uniformado observó a los cinco integrantes bajar del furgón.

Izumi se levantó ayudada de Takuya y ambos se acercaron a la ventana. Los cinco amigos vieron a otros cinco descender del vehículo blanco.

- No creí que iban a llamar a los de la DDS - Kouichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- ¿Los conoces? - Junpei arqueó una ceja, mirando a Kouichi.

- El primero en bajar es Renjou Kyu; ella se llama Minami Megumi - Junpei no puedo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente al ver la chica de uniforme celeste. - El del notebook es Naruzawa Kazuma. El más alto se llama Kintaro Toyama y el último es...

Kouji sintió una sensación fugaz. Su mirada que se cruza con otra, unos ojos observándole, el corazón comenzando a palpitar fuertemente en su pecho. Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego escuchar a su hermano decir...

- ...Amakusa Ryu.

- ¿Y ellos? - preguntó Ryu, observando a los cinco chicos apostados en la ventana del piso inferior.

- Son los chicos que encontraron el cadáver en el baño - apuntó el jefe de la policía. - Adentro los esperan el director y otros funcionarios del establecimiento. Estamos esperando la llegada de más familiares de la víctima...

Ryu ya no escuchaba al jefe de la policía, si no que centraba su mirada analítica en los cinco chicos de la ventana, pero especialmente en uno.

Si algo sabían los chicos de la sección Q era que les esperaba una, por demás, larga jornada de trabajo. Pero todo era recompensado cuando descubrían al imputado, y sabían que habían realizado una buena labor. Ryu dejó de observar a los alumnos del instituto para observar el cielo.

- Espero que esta vez no estén ellos implicados... - susurró.

- Vamos Ryu, hora de hacer nuestro trabajo.

Amakusa observó a su compañero Renjou, y le dedicó una leve sonrisa, para después entrar junto a los demás al edificio donde ocurrieron los hechos.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Dely: ¡¡Corte y se imprime!! ¡Buuf, que agotador! Quiero un cafecito :3

Kouji: (lee la última parte) _¿Sintió una sensación fugaz? ¿Unos ojos observándole? ¿El corazón comenzando a palpitar fuertemente en su pecho?... _u.ú" _¿¡Parpadeó un par de veces!? _¡¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO, DELY-SAN?!! ¬/¬

Dely: Sensaciones y acciones, cariño X3

Ryu: Describes muy bien n.n

Dely: Gracias n.n Al menos alguien aprecia lo que escribo -3-

Kouji: ¬///¬ (notoriamente sonrojado)

Ryu: Oyeee Dely-san... ¿No están ellos metidos en esto, eh?

Dely: Si por 'ellos' te refieres a "ellos" ¬¬ (apunta a una fotografía llena de dardos que no permiten verla)... No lo sé aún XP

Ryu: u.u

Dely: ¡Ya saben, esto recién comienza! ¿Alguna duda, o no saben a que se refiere Ryu con 'ellos'...? ¡No se preocupen! Todo a su debido tiempo XP

Takuya: ¡Hey! ¬¬ ¿Por qué me haz dejado de bueno con la rubia fea?

Izumi: (golpe a Takuya) ù.ú"

Dely: Por que está necesitada de amigos XD, oye, espera, Takuya tiene razón... ¡Estoy demasiado buena con la rubia! ¡NOOO! xx" (muere)

Kouichi: ¿Dely-sama...? ó.ò

Kouji: Mejor así ¬///¬ (aún sonrojado)

Kyu: ¡AJÁ! (salta al escenario) ¿Quién la mató? ¿Donde están las huellas del delito...? u.úU (tomando una pose de detective)

Megu: (tomándo a Kyu de una oreja) Baja de una buena vez ¬¬"

Kyu: ¡¡Ayyyyyyy!! X.X

Kouichi: Deja, yo compongo n.n (sube al escenario y se acerca a Kouji. Lo toma de los hombros y le mira decidido. Kouji le mira confundido. Kouichi avienta a su hermano hacia Ryu, cayendo ambos al suelo) Ya está u.u

Dely: (resucita de un salto) ¿Yaoi? ¿Yaoi? ¿Dónde? ¿¡Dónde!? owo (mira a Kouji sobre Ryu) ¡Oooh! ¡RyuKou! (brillo en los ojos).

Kouichi: Lo dije (sale de escena)

Kouji: ¡¡Perdón!! x///x (se levanta de un viaje)

Ryu: No hay cuidado... u/u

Kouji: (de piedra)

Dely: Kawaii... kawaii... kawaii... :3

Ryu: se acaba el tiempo, Dely-san...

Dely: ¡Es verdad! Bueno, good bye, dejen review para que me entusiasme a seguir con esto, ¿cierto, mis niños lindos? n.n

Kouichi: Cla-claro ññUU

Ryu: (asiente)

Kouji: (aún de piedra)

Dely/Ryu: ¡¡Matta ne!!


	3. Entrevista

**Ai no Kakera**

_by Delyneko-chan_

Dely: ¡Hola nuevamente! n.n

Ryu: (saluda con la mano) n.n

Kouji: u.u

Dely: ¿Porqué esa carita, Kouji-kun? :3

Kouji: ¬¬

Dely: ¿Y ahora qué hice...? ;-;

Ryu: Está sentido por que aún no pones shonen ai... u.¬

Kouji: ù//ú ¡¡No es por eso!!

Dely: Ya habló :D

Kouji: (piensa) Tonto Ryu... ¬¬"

Ryu: n.n

Kouji: (suspiro)

Dely: ¡Oh, cierto! Hoy tenemos un invitado especial... ¡¡Kouichi-kun!! X3

Kouichi: (aventado al escenario) ¿Y yo por qué? oo"

Dely: Mmhmm... Por que quiero XD

Kouichi: nñU

Ryu: Dely-san, ya es hora de responder reviews.

Dely: Es verdad XD

**OoOangeltearsOoO**

Kouji: ¿Leyó mi diario? o.óU

Dely: ¡Hola angeltears! XD Es que tu nombre es algo largo nñU Woha, mis fics de Digimon Frontier... XD son la gran mayoría pues, como verás, esa serie fue la que más me marcó (y la que más tiene personajes inventados por mí X3)

Kouichi: La verdad es que Dely-sama a cambiado harto desde la última vez que subió un fic... ¿a eso se le puede llamar madurar? nñU

Dely: 83 ¡¡Wiih...!! (da vueltas por el escenario)

Kouichi: Tengo mis dudas, en serio ññUU

Ryu: Pero a angeltears le gustan, así que ¿qué importa si ella sigue siendo igual? n.n"

Dely: ¡Ya subiré el último episodio! Probablemente dentro de esta semana, si no, a vuelta de mis vacaciones del 18 de Septiembre (Fiestas Patrias en Chile n.n) No te preocupes por actualizar tu perfil, después de todo... la flojera a veces puede, lo sé XDDD

Kouji: Ajá ¬¬

Kouichi: Somos testigos presenciales u.u

Ryu: Soy nuevo así que... nñ

Dely: ¡Bye, esperamos que te guste el nuevo episodio!

Kouji: A mi no me incluyan en el saco ¬¬ ¡Insisto! ¿Leyó mi diario? oóU

**hannah-hm**

Dely: ¡¡Nee-chan!! ¬¬

Kouji: Esto es algo que no esperábamos, ¿estás enojada con Hannah-san? ò.ô

Dely: No, no lo estoy, sólo que estaba esperándo a que pusiera review XD

Kouichi: Es comprensible que no haya dejado antes, dice que anduvo de viaje...

Dely: Perdonada por que andabas disfrutando de tus vagas -w- Pero... que importa si pones o no en alerta la historia? Después de todo, siempre estarás informada por mí, ¿no? xD ¡¡Apareció la sección Q!!

Ryu: Sí, nosotros hemos aparecido al fin... Lo dije, las diapositivas te ayudarán harto a comprender muchas cosas...

Kouji: Yeah, que haya puesto a Izumi tan buena es algo que hasta a mí me da escalofríos -.-

Izumi: T-T (aún no puede hablar XD)

Kouichi: Pero Dely-san quizo cambiar de switch, ¿verdad? :)

Dely: (haciéndole vudú a una muñequita de Izumi) ¬¬

Kouichi:

Ryu: ¿Un asesino inesperado como final interesante? Tenía entendido que Dely-san tenía presupuestadas cosas más allá después de descubrir al asesino...

Dely: ¡Ah, eso! (tira la muñequita vudú lleno de alfileres a una estufa) Pues, verás, Ryu tiene razón, no todo quedará en "el asesino eres tú" y FIN.

Kouji: La idea es atormentarnos más de lo que ya nos atormenta u.ú"

Dely: Exacto xD ¿Poner a Taichi-kun? ¿Te haz metido a mi Pc? ¬¬ Sólo diré que... ¡¡Lee!! XDDD Y sí, ha estado muy cortito, espero que los episodios venideros lo compense n.n ¡Bye!

Kouji: Adiós, Hannah-san, espero que nos veamos pronto, tenemos muuuuuuuuucho de qué hablar ¬¬

Dely: Kouji te dedica con mucho cariño su mirada que mata... ¡digo! Que da miedo XDD Pero... nosotras nos enamoramos de esa miradita -w-

Kouji: ¬¬

Kouichi: Chao n.n

Ryu: Nos estamos viendo n.n

Dely: ¡¡Al epi de hoy!! La verdad es que lo he catalogado como un episodio "relleno", pero... verán muchas cosas claves n.n

Ryu: anjá

Dely: (Que yo sepa, el poster es mío, otra cosa es que tú lo hayas hecho XDDDDDD)

* * *

**3. Entrevistas.**

Los integrantes de la sección Q traspasaron la cinta amarilla de la policía para ingresar al baño. Dan Morihiko se quedó rezagado con la profesora Shinno para que los chicos hagan su trabajo.

- Está muy mojado aquí... - Megu pisaba de puntillas para no mojarse tanto.

- La sangre mezclada con el agua va a dar a la coladera - apuntó Kyu.

Un perito forense sacaba fotografías a un cubículo, o eso pudieron ver los de la sección Q. Ryu se acercó al lugar y, al ver el cadáver, dio un respingo.

- Esto es peor de lo que pensaba.

Los demás se acercaron, y mostraron variados gestos de asombro.

- Oh por Dios... Es horrible... - Megumi no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, aunque esa imagen la acompañaría de por vida... y ella lo sabía.

- Vamos Megu, será mejor que dejes de ver el cadáver - Ryu la hizo girarse. - Revisa si encuentras algo sospechoso.

- De acuerdo, Ryu - Megu se sonrojó levemente al sentir el contacto.

- Comencemos - Kyu se veía decidido a encontrar a los sospechosos.

- Nos dijeron que los cinco chicos del pasillo encontraron el cadáver - apuntó Kinta.

- Entonces hay que interrogarlos.

Ryu estaba examinando alrededor del cadáver y, al escuchar que Kinta y Kazuma iban a interrogar a los testigos, se levantó de golpe.

- Dejénme eso a mí - Todos voltearon a verle, sorprendidos. - Kyu y Megu se encargarán del cadáver. Kinta y Kazuma será de más ayuda averiguando los datos personales de la víctima.

- De-de acuerdo, Ryu - tartamudeó Megumi.

- Apenas termine regresaré a ver cómo van y los ayudaré - el chico de cabello celeste le sonrió a Kyu y salió hacia el pasillo.

- Probablemente querrá saber si alguno de ellos está bajo la influencia de...

- Seguramente. Ryu es mucho mejor en ese tipo de cosas que el resto de nosotros... - Kyu le asintió a su compañera. - Y me pregunto cuál podrá ser el motivo... - pensó.

Izumi miraba al suelo y Takuya la tenía rodeada con un brazo aún. Todos estaban de pie, Junpei tenía los brazos cruzados y la espalda recargada en la ventana. Kouichi aún observaba la ventana y Kouji imitó a su gemelo, sólo que éste tenía cosas que pensar muy distintas a la del joven Kimura.

¿Qué ocurría con él? Tenía una sensación de cosquilleo cuando recordaba esos ojos grises mirándolo de esa manera tan... inquisidora. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿Acaso era una especie de enfermedad nueva, algún embrujo lanzado por aquel chico para que él se sintiera así? No seas estúpido, Kouji Minamoto, eso no podía ser posible... Entonces, ¿qué...?

Sintió pasos acercándose a ellos. Giró el rostro hacia dónde porvenía aquel ruido, y no fue el único. Los demás también observaban a la persona que se acercaba a ellos. Era al chico que lo había mirado de esa manera. El cosquilleo regresó a su estómago, pero trató de ignorarlo y de tratar de que nadie se de cuenta de lo que sentía en ese momento.

- Me han dicho que ustedes son los que encontraron el cadáver en el baño.

En el estomágo de Kouji revolotearon muchas mariposas al escuchar la voz del joven Amakusa. Minamoto se dio cuenta de aquello y se sintió más extrañado aún. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?...

- Se podría decir que sí - Takuya no soltaba a Izumi.

- Me gustaría interrogarlos. Síganme -Ryu pasó de largo a los ex elegidos para ingresar a un pequeño salón del pasillo. Se detuvo en la puerta y enfrentó a los otros, quienes se detuvieron algo confundidos. - De a uno, por favor, ¿quién pasará primero?

Se miraron entre todos, y Takuya señaló a Izumi.

- Muy bien, usted primero - Ryu dejó pasar a Orimoto, quien miraba a Takuya algo sorprendida.

Se sentaron en una mesa, donde habían dos sillas frente a frente, como si las hubieran puesto con premeditación. La rubia tomó asiento. El estudiante de detective sacó una grabadora y apretó 'Rec'.

- Nombre.

- Orimoto Izumi.

- Cuénteme lo que sucedió.

- Bueno... - Izumi tomó aire para luego comenzar a hablar. - Nos encontrábamos en los casilleros de la entrada junto a Junpei, Takuya, Kouji y Kouichi cuando fui al baño de mujeres y... había mucha agua en el suelo. Al ver que el agua emergía de uno de los cubículos abrí la puerta y... me encontré... con el cadáver de mi...

La de ojos verdes no resistió más y comenzó a sollozar.

- ¿Qué relación tenía con la víctima?

- Amigas - Orimoto se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. - Y compañeras de clase.

- Qué extraño.

- ¿Qué cosa, Kyu?

Megumi revisaba la mochila de la víctima con las manos enguantadas, en busca de algún indicio, alguna carta de despedida o alguna nota suicida o lo que se le parezca. El cádaver ya había sido retirado, y ahora la silueta era delimitada por una cinta blanca, silueta que Kyu revisaba atentamente.

- La actitud de Ryu. ¿No te parece rara?...

- Mmmh... - La chica entornó los ojos hacia arriba, como meditando lo que había dicho su compañero. - La verdad es que a mí también se me hace rara. Pero Ryu es bastante misterioso, eso deberías de saberlo Kyu-kun.

- Lo sé, por eso me preocupa - Megumi le miró, confundida. - Creo que esta vez es algo que se escapa a nuestra imaginación...

- ¡Ay, Kyu! - Megu soltó a reír. - ¡Te preocupas demasiado! Ya verás como Ryu regresará y seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre.

- Nombre.

- Kanbara Takuya... ¿No llamarán a mis padres, verdad?

- Depende - respondió el otro.

- Ah... mi madre se pondrá furiosa - suspiró el de googles.

- Comience con su relato.

- ¡Oh, claro, claro! Humm... bueno, Izumi me golpeó por que quería ir al baño y dije 'Mujeres', ella tiene mal sentido del humor - Kanbara rió nerviosamente. - Instantes después escuchamos su grito y fuimos a ver que pasaba... entonces vimos el cadáver de Hikari-san... No se lo merecía, en realidad - Takuya suspiró quédamente.

- ¿Ustedes qué son... amigos, primos, qué...?

- ¿Izumi y yo? Sólo amigos, al igual que con los demás, con Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei... Hikari también era nuestra amiga.

- Muchas gracias, detective.

Kazuma seguía escribiendo en su notebook. Kinta observaba la bolsa de plástico azul que se encontraba sobre una camilla metálica, en cuyo interior se encontraba el cadáver de la víctima. Estaban esperando a que llegara algún otro familiar, pues la madre no se hallaba en condiciones de reconocer el cuerpo.

- Yagami Hikari, catorce años, delegada de su clase - Kazuma leía la información que habían recopilado. - Una de las mejores alumnas de su clase y la hija menor de la familia...

- Una vida tan prometedora tirada a la basura... o por el desagüe, en este caso.

- No te hagas el gracioso, Kinta, esto es serio - el menor frunció el ceño ante la broma de su compañero.

- Vamos, Kazuma, ¡qué quejoso eres!

En ese momento un muchacho universitario de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color llegaba al lado de ellos.

- Me dijeron que acá estaba mi hermana...

- ¿Eres Yagami Taichi?

- Sí - el chico se veía algo sudado, pareciera que hubiese estado corriendo todo este tiempo.

- Debemos informarle que, lamentablemente, el cuerpo de su hermana se encuentra en esta bolsa...

Kinta abrió un poco el cierre, dejándo al descubierto el rostro de la chica, que ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. Alguien había tenido la amabilidad de cerrárselos.

- ...Sí, es ella...

La fortaleza le duró poco al castaño, comenzaba a temblar. Kinta comprendió y cerró la cremallera. Kazuma le señaló dónde se encontraba la señora Yagami. El muchacho dió las gracias y se marchó.

- Nombre.

- Shibayama Junpei - respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué hacías cuando ocurrieron los hechos?

- Ah, bueno. Esperaba a que los demás llegaran para irnos todos juntos, pero demoraban tanto que comencé a molestarme... Fue cuando los ví en sus casilleros, y me acerqué a ellos. Kouichi me dijo que había sido culpa de él por que se había demorado en el baño. Izumi-chan fue al baño cuando acabó de arreglar sus cosas y... bueno, lo demás es cuento viejo.

- ¿No sabías que el otro había pasado al baño?

- No estamos en el mismo grado, yo tengo dieciseis y los demás quince o catorce. Voy un año más arriba que ellos - resopló Junpei.

- Oye Kyu, ven a ver esto.

El joven dejó de lado las manchas de sangre en las baldosas y en la pared del cubículo para prestarle atención a su compañera.

Megumi le mostró una nota anónima que encontró entre los cuadernos de la víctima. Tenía letras recortadas y pegadas de tal manera que formaban una frase que sorprendió a Kyu.

"Date por muerta."

- Nombre.

- Kimura Kouichi.

- Bien, puedes comenzar.

Kouichi le observó largamente para comenzar a hablar.

- Pasé al baño después de clases, en el segundo piso, por eso demoramos en bajar. Izumi también se demoró por que se estaba despidiéndo de Hikari-san. Cuando bajamos, comenzamos a guardar nuestras cosas e Izumi fue al baño después de golper a Takuya por haber dicho 'Mujeres' - sonrió levemente. - Ahí escuchamos su grito y fuimos corriendo al baño. Había mucha agua y el cadáver de Hikari en uno de los W.C. Lo más extraño de todo...

- ¿Sí?

- ...Lo más extraño de todo era que la sangre que fluía de sus muñecas, su cuello y su boca iban a diferentes direcciones. Eso fue raro - Kouichi miró detenidamente al que lo estaba interrogando. - Supongo que ustedes podrán darse cuenta de eso si observan detenidamente el cádaver...

- Gracias por tu aporte, lo tomaremos en cuenta.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar nada más...?

- No. A menos que tú quieras decirme algo.

Kouichi sostuvo la mirada de Amakusa por unos instantes. Eran demasiadas las dudas en su cabeza, pero prefirió sonreír para que el estudiante de detective no pensara que algo raro andaba en él.

- No, la verdad es que no. Sólo que a mí siempre me llamó la atención la DDS, es todo.

Se levantó e iba a salir, cuando la voz de Ryu le hizo detenerse.

- Llama al siguiente, por favor.

Kouichi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Y bien? - Takuya se veía ansioso.

- Nada especial - Kimura observó a su gemelo. - Es tu turno, nii-chan.

Kouji soltó un resoplido y entró a la habitación.

Amakusa levantó la vista para ver al siguiente en pasar. Le indicó con un movimiento de la mano que tomara asiento, y eso hizo.

- Nombre.

- Minamoto Kouji.

Era su turno, y la verdad es que se había dejado al final para dilatar más la situación y comprender por qué tenía esas extrañas reacciones. Pero lo inevitable pasó, y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con la persona que había desencadenado sus extrañas reacciones.

- Bien, Minamoto, comienza a decirme qué hacías cuando ocurrieron los hechos - Ryu apoyó sus manos en la mesa y observaba al interrogado.

- Bueno, estaba en los casilleros junto a los demás y, como siempre, Takuya e Izumi tenían una de esas peleas estúpidas en donde él quedaba en el suelo, golpeado. La verdad es molesto - se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. No le gustaba cómo ese chico le miraba. - Fue cuando ella partió al baño, como siempre a última hora. Ya estaba que me iba solo cuando escuchamos su grito y partimos a ver qué le había pasado. El baño estaba mojado y el cadáver de Yagami encima de un retrete. Nadie reaccionaba y yo iba dónde el inspector cuando apareció él y dos auxiliares, alertados por el agua que llegaba hasta el pasillo.

- Tengo entendido que la víctima y usted eran compañeros de clase.

- Sí. ¿Ya puedo irme?

- Aún no, Minamoto - Ryu apagaba su grabadora. - Tenemos que seguir con nuestra investigación.

Amakusa le dedicó un sonrisa, que dejó a Kouji algo contrariado y confundido. No, en realidad aún no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Dely: ¡Más intrigas! ¿De quién será la nota? ¿Quién odia a Hikari-chan? ¿Kouichi está descubriendo su lado detectivesco? o.O

Kouichi: (con la ropa de Sherlock Holmes) Elemental, mi querida Dely -w-

Dely: ¡¡¡Ayyy Kawaii!!! X3 (abraza a Kouichi)

Kouji: Kouichi, ¿desde cuándo eres parte de esta locura? ô.óU

Dely: ¡¡Ya sabremos!! ¡En el siguiente episodio veremos más! ¡Misterios y más misterios! ¡¡Wajajajajaja!! (aún abrazada de Kouichi)

Kouji: Esto no tiene nada de misterioso u.ú

Ryu: Claro, es misterioso lo que te está ocurriendo, Kouji-san n.n

Kouji: .//. No está pasando nada conmigo... (nervios)

Dely: ¡¡Kawaii!! X3333

Todos: Matta ne!!


	4. Sangre

**Ai no Kakera**

_by Delyneko-chan_

(Se ve a Dely en el escenario, sentada en el suelo en una pose bastante melodramática, sola. Una luz está proyectada sobre ella. Tiene un pañuelo desechable en la mano, y pequeños vestigios de lágrimas en sus ojos cafés...)

Dely: "Kouji kara Kouichi e"... "Kouichi kara Kouji e"... Si no entendiste lo que acabo de decir, ahora les traduzco... "De Kouji para Kouchi"... "De Kouichi para Kouji"... Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿de qué estás hablado, Dely-san?... Pues que no merecía ser llamada KoujiFan y KouichiFan sin haber leído antes las traducciones del "Digimon Frontier Drama" de los gemelos... u.u-... La verdad es que es algo conmovedor, que removió un par de cosas en mi preconciente... Y ahora que los veo a ambos... snif, snif... me refiero a las imágenes que tengo de ambos al lado de mi ordenador... Me dan ganas de... de... de... llorar aún más... Por que, sin ir más lejos ni entrando en detalles... La verdad... es que... estos dos... me... conmueven... (llora)

Kouji: ¿Y ahora que te pasa, Dely-san? ó.ò (aparece al lado de Dely junto a Kouichi -Aunque no lo crean... Kouji se preocupa por Dely)

Dely: (se abraza de Kouji) TOT

Kouji: o.O

Kouichi: Tranquila, sea lo que sea que te haya pasado, ahora nosotros estamos aquí n.n

Dely: ;-; Snif... Kouichi... snif... Kouji... sniiiiif!! T-T

Kouji: Me parece que hoy no está de ánimos...

(Se encienden todas las luces)

Ryu: (al lado de los interruptores) ¿Por qué estaba todo a oscuras...?

Kouichi: Dely tenía una de sus crisis emocionales, pero al parecer esta vez... va en serio.

Kouji: ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Dely: Mmm... 83 Quero quedarme abrazada de ti por el epi de hoy -w-

Kouji: ¿Y no quieres un masaje en los pies, también? ¬¬

Dely: También -w- Y un berlín con mayo :3

Kouichi: Parece que ya se le pasó... ññU

Dely: Sí, se me pasó algo, pero no soltaré a Kouji el día de hoy -w- (se aferra a Kouji)

Kouji: u/u

Dely: ¡No se preocupen! Estoy bien... sólo... es parte de la emoción del día de hoy, aunque en el epi no haya mucho de emocionante XP ¡Reviews! X3

**hannah-hm**

Dely: ¡Ja ja ja! ¡Eres la primera en dejar review! -w- y sí, tienes razón, tontas barritas ¬¬

Kouichi: A Hannah-san no se le escapa detalle nñU

Dely: Claro que no -w-

Kouji: u/ú ¿Me vas a soltar?

Dely: Mmm... Nop XP ¡Ah! Esto me recuerda a 'Monique y su delegación de fútbol' XDDD

Kouichi: ¿Monique? Por qué me suena ese nombre... o.o (piensa)

Dely: u.¬... Bueno, amiga, no te preocupes por que no podremos vernos a menudo, yo siempre me acordaré de ti n.n...

Ryu: ¿Esa no debía ser una respuesta para la otra review u.u?

Dely: Ah, sí XDDD ¡Kouji blushing! X3 (apreta más a Kouji -recuerda que Dely también tiene... 'delegación de fútbol' XDDD)

Kouji: o/////o...

Kouichi: Oh, ¡ya me acordé quien es! n.n

Monique: (desde el público) u.u (suspiro)

Tamaki: :) (8) (escuchando música o.o?)

Kouji: u/¬... ¿'Castillo de luz'? ò.ô

Koushiro: ¿Me llamaban o.ô?

Dely: Bueno, entre 'templo de luz' y 'castillo de luz'... ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia? ¿La estancia en donde reside la luz XD? Espera, ¿a donde dejamos a 'primera luz' ò.ôU? Recuerden que la 'luz' se murió en este fanfic oo... x.x

Ryu: Menos mal que mi nombre significa 'dragón' u.u...

Dely: Tanta luz me tiene trastornada XP... (aparece su gato) ¡¡Kuro-Pisho-chan!! X3 (suelta a Kouji y abraza a su gato) ¡Nyao! Tú cuando seas grande vas a ser KaiserLeomon, ¿verda 83? (toma a su gato entre las manos, lo eleva y da vueltas con él)

Pisho: ¿Miau owO"?

Ryu: ¿Por que metió a su gato negro ññU?

Kouichi: ¿Y qué tiene que ver KaiserLeomon en esto ññUU?

Kouji: Al menos me soltó u.u...

**xSmiley**

Dely: ¡¡Eli-san!! X3 (apretuja a su gato)

Pisho: xwx

Dely: Ay, perdón... (Le suelta) Me haz dejado dos reviews, pero... responderé la segunda, por que la primera es 'información' XD

Ryu: Le gusta la historia, eso es fundamental.

Dely: ¿Qué importa si Digimon no te apasiona tanto como a mí XD? Estoy trastornada, ya ven 'w'

Kouji: Sólo ella le dice a su gatito negro que será KaiserLeomon cuando grande ¬¬"

Kouichi: Ajá ññ" (asiente)

Dely: Síe... ¿Por qué estabas tan nervioso, Kouichi-kuuuuuuun? ¬w¬

Kouichi: o.O Hey, si estás en el baño y crees que estás solo, es natural que te pongas nervioso si aparece alguien sin que te des cuenta, ¿no? ññUU

Dely: Dependiendo de lo que hacías -w- (Imaginaciones de Dely a gran velocidad, pasando por muuuuuuuuuchas cosas) ¬w¬!

Kouichi: No quiero saber qué está pensando... ..U

Ryu: Sí, Hikari-san aparecía en las dos primeras temporadas de Digimon. Dely-san ha preferido usar los nombres japoneses en esta historia.

Dely: Tontos estadounidenses que cambian los nombres ¬¬ ¡Hey, le gusta lo que hablamos aquí XD! Esto ES un RyuKou, sólo que... aún no hay 'RyuKou' en concreto. Pero, calmación, ya se viene XP ¿KouKou?... Según mis apuntes, no habrá KouKou... perdón por la decepción XP

Kouji: Uf, nos hemos salvado, hermano...

Kouichi: No creas, encontré algo entre sus revolturas.

Dely: ¿Estabas espiando, Kouichi Kimura ¬¬?

Kouichi: No es mi culpa que dejes todo tirado ¬¬

Dely: Bueno, te avisaré apenas suba el quinto episodio. ¡Será por messenger! Y si no estás conectada... Pues te dejo un mensaje XP ¡¡Nos vemos!! owo

Ryu: Esperamos que te guste el nuevo episodio n.n

Dely: ¡Atención! Métanse a mi perfil he subido una historia sobre los gemelos.

Kouichi: Eso fue lo que pillé (toma una agenda negra y lee) "Siempre sentí que algo me faltaba... Ahora sé que era por que no estaba contigo."

Kouji: ¿"Basado en el audio 'Kouji kara Kouichi e' y 'Kouichi kara Kouji e' del disco Digimon Frontier Drama"? o.Ô ¿Era por eso que estabas llorando al principio, escuchaste nuestros 'dramas' ¬¬?

Dely: En realidad, LEI sus dramas... y me conmueven, en serio i-i Ahora sé por que me gustan tanto X333

Kouichi/Kouji: o//O

Dely: ¡Lean! Va dedicado a todas nosotras, ¡Las Kouji y Kouichi Fans! O KouKouFans, como quieran llamarse XDDD

**OoOangeltearsOoO**

Dely: Weno, seguiré llamándote angeltears -w- ¡¡Hola angeltears!! Saluden, no sean mal educados ¬¬

Kouji/Kouichi/Ryu: Hola

Dely: u.u... ¿Qué si habrá más parejas yaoi o.o? (mira sus apuntes) A ver... a ver, a ver... weno, no habrá KouKou en concreto peeeero habrá una escenita 'de esas' n.n

Kouji: ¡¡¿Acaso harás...?!! Ò-Ó

Dely: Di-lo (8)

Kouji: ¬¬ No

Ryu: ¿Habrá KouKou o.o? ¿Cómo es eso ¬¬?

Kouichi: Pero si yo... ..U

Dely: ¬¬... Bué, si habrá otras parejitas, una hetero y las demás... no sé XD Con una 'escenitas de esas' me refiero a una escena estilo 'DigiFro'... "¿Es-o-no-una-escena-dudosa?" Sólo lee, que lo bueno se viene después de que descubren al asesino. Y a partir del capítulo... ¿nueve? o.o Creo XP vendrán escenas cada vez más... ¬w¬!

Kouji: ¬¬"

Kouichi: o.o"

Ryu: .."

Dely: Sólo, lee XP... ¡¿Koui-kun O.O?! (Colapso. Al suelo) x.x

Kouichi: ¡¡Dely-san o.o!!

Ryu: ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado ahora?

Kouji: angeltears ha llamado a Kouichi... 'Koui-kun'... u.u

Ryu: ¿Y eso que tiene?

Kouichi: (echándole viento con un abanico) Lo que pasa es que quedó algo... traumaba cuando leyó un fanfic crossover entre Shaman King y Digimon Frontier...

Kouji: Ah, sí u.u Ahí salía una tal Hania que le llamaba 'Koui-chan'...

Dely: (recuperándose) era una maldita yegua x-o... (Se pone de pie) No es por nada, pero me traumo mucho cuando le llaman así XP Para diferenciar a Kouichi de Kouji, les llamo respectivamente 'Kou-kun' y 'Kou-chan' n.n Peero yo no soy quién para decirte como debes decirles, así que espero que no te hayas ofendido, y si fue así, lo siento mucho ññU Bye! Espero que te guste el episodio de hoy!

* * *

**4. Sangre.**

Kyu observaba detenidamente las manchas de sangre que había por todo el cubículo cuando una voz le provocó un respingo.

- Ya acabé.

- ¡¡Waaa!! - se giró, alertado. - ¡Ryu! ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!

- Suenas como Megu, ¿lo sabías? - Ryu arqueó una ceja.

- Ehm... ¡¡Ya!! - Kyu sentía sus mejillas arder, más no sabía el por qué. - Será mejor que veas esto...

Kyu le dio el paso a Ryu para que observase con detenimiento las manchas. Después de varios instantes, el joven detective pareció notar algo.

- Esta mancha es media rara si se tratara de un suicidio.

- ¿Ah, sí? - Kyu se acercó hacia dónde le señalaban.

En efecto, era una mancha de sangre dejada por una mano que trataba de zafarse de algo, pero que había resbalado hacia atrás. Estaba en el marco de la puerta y llegaba hasta un tercio de la pared derecha de cubículo.

- Por lo visto, la chica no tenía intenciones de suicidarse. Esto es un homicidio, Kyu, tal y como nos dijeron.

- Megu encontró una nota en la mochila de la víctima. Decía "Date por muerta". Era un anónimo hecho con letras sacadas de varias revistas.

- Estaba siendo amenazada de muerte, pero ¿por qué? ¿Haz sabido si Kazuma y Kinta encontraron algo raro en su expediente?

- Está limpia. Cien por ciento de asistencia, excelentes notas, delegada de su clase. Esta chica no tenía motivos aparentes para matarse.

- Ni para que la mataran, al parecer.

Ambos quedaron pensando, observando con detenimiento las manchas, como si fueran a encontrar la respuesta en ellas.

- ¡Kyu, Ryu! - Megu los llamaba desde la puerta. - ¡Kazuma y Kinta encontraron algo!

Ambos fueron donde los demás. Kazuma estaba terminando de analizar algo en su notebook.

- Hemos revisado las huellas digitales de la nota que nos entregó Megu, y encontramos esto... - Volteó su computadora para que todos lo observaran. El gesto de asombro fue de los tres chicos que observaban lo que había allí. - Aparte de las huellas de la víctima, hemos encontrado también la de otra persona, que lo más probable sea el autor de esta amenaza y, tal vez, del crimen...

- Mamá debe estar preocupada por mí.

Kouji observó a su gemelo, algo preocupado.

- Pues Kousei va a dejar la grande si no aparezco en casa en diez minutos - se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡¡Ah, pero que tonto soy!! - Takuya se dio un golpe en la frente para después sacar un móvil del bolsillo. - ¡¡Llamaré a casa!!

Caída.

- ¡¡Oh, no me digas que no se te había ocurrido eso!! - le regañó Izumi, algo más repuesta.

- ¿Y a ti sí?

- Bu-bueno... ¡en casa no hay nadie a estas horas! - le volteó el rostro.

- Claro, con lo alterados que estábamos no se nos ocurrió eso - suspiró Junpei, sacándo un pequeño móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón. Discó el número de su casa y volteó para observar por la ventana cuando vio que alguien conocido venía hacia el instituto, saludándolo con la mano. - ¿Humm? ¡Oh, es Tomoki-chan!... ¿Ah, aló? Mamá, ocurrió algo en el insti y...

- ¿Tomoki-chan? - Takuya se levantó de su asiento para ver que, en efecto, el menor de los ex elegidos ingresaba al instituto.

- Hola a todos - saludó, sonriente.

Casi nada quedaba ya del niño de nueve años que anteriormente había llegado al Digimundo por que unos abusivos le habían obligado. Ahora era un muchacho de doce años que había crecido bastante, pero que aún conservaba su alegría y su inocente sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué haz venido, Tomoki-chan? - le preguntó Izumi.

- Llamé a Junpei, pero como no contestaba supuse que aún estaban acá, y por lo visto no me equivoqué - sonrió. - ¿Qué ha pasado, por que hay tantos policías y el furgón de la DDS afuera?...

- Han matado a alguien, Tomoki-chan - contestó Takuya, algo triste.

- Oh...

Se quedaron en silencio.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es que sencillamente no puede ser!

Megumi estaba algo alterada por el resultado de las pruebas.

- Calma, Megu - Kyu trataba de serenarla.

- ¿Pero es que no lo entiendes, Kyu? ¡Es demasiado bueno como para hacer esto!

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por la sencilla razón que vivimos en los mismos apartamentos, Kyu. Sabes que jamás olvido una cara debido a mi memoria fotográfica. ¡Él es...!

- Él es, por el momento, el único sospechoso - Ryu zanjó la situación con esas sencillas palabras. Megu se rindió y observó el suelo, algo desconcertada. - Vamos, busquemos más pistas. Recuerden que aún existe la probabilidad de que él no sea el culpable.

Ingresó al baño nuevamente, seguido de Kyu, cuando observó la tapa de la coladera.

- El agua que se desborda va a dar a ese desagüe, ¿cierto?

- Sí, Ryu. ¿Por qué?

- Por que creo saber dónde está el arma homicida.

Se agachó para sacar la tapa del hoyo de no más de quince centímetro de diámetro para observar dentro de ella con una linterna. Un fulgor metálico le llamó la atención.

- Bingo - el joven Amakusa se colocó un guante quirúrgico y sacó una navaja del orificio.

- ¿Una navaja escondida en ese lugar?

- Te lo dije, esto es homicidio - Ryu observó el filoso instrumento de unos veinte centímetros a la luz de la linterna. - La colocaron allí después de asesinar a la víctima, la forma más sencilla de limpiar y, a la vez, esconder una navaja ensangrentada.

- Pero no logra borrar las huellas...

- Tal vez, en esta navaja no encontremos huellas del autor del delito.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ryu, acabas de decir que esto es un asesinato, no un suicidio!

- Pero el sospechoso quería que pareciese un suicidio. Por eso los cortes en las muñecas y el cuello, pero... hay algo que no encaja.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Ryu observó el cubículo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Las manchas de sangre.

Takuya y Kouji estaban arreglando las cosas que habían dejado tiradas en los casilleros. Al fin los habían dejado moverse, pero acompañados por un efectivo de la policía. Eran todos sospechosos, a pesar de tener la coartada perfecta.

- Tengo hambre - se quejó Takuya.

- No molestes, Kanbara - el estómago de Kouji reclamó algo de comer.

- Tú también tienes hambre, Kouji.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina y no hizo más comentarios.

- ¿Sabes? A mí se me hace raro todo esto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa dices, Kouji? - Takuya parpadeó un par de veces.

- No lo sé... las cortadas que tenía Hikari en las muñecas y el cuello. Ella no tenía motivos como para suicidarse...

- Oh, será que eras tan amigo de ella - el sarcasmo le salió mal disimulado a Takuya.

- No molestes Kanbara. Después de todo, ella fue una de las pocas personas que me apoyó cuando llegué a este instituto.

- Será que le gustabas.

Kouji le dedicó una mirada fulminante a Takuya, quien desmintió frenéticamente lo que había dicho. En ese instante, cuatro de sus compañeros llegaban al instituto.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó una chica de cabellera morada y lentes, conocida como Yolei Inoue. Traía un bolso de gimnasia al hombro y su buzo puesto.

- Apenas nos llamó Izumi hemos venido para acá, ¿qué le pasó a Hikari? - preguntó un peliazul de cabellera lisa y corta, de nombre Ken Ichijouji. Venía con el uniforme de la escuela.

- Ella...

- Ha muerto.

Se miraron, sorprendidos.

- ¿Cómo... cómo que ha muerto? No juegues, Kouji - Takeru le miró, aún sin poder creerle a Minamoto.

- Lo he dicho: a muerto. La DDS está haciéndose cargo de todo.

Yolei comenzó a sollozar quedamente.

- Imposible... si ella... - las palabras correctas se atoraron en la garganta de Ken.

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Es mentira!! - Daisuke tomó a Kouji del cuello de su uniforme, a la par que el policía trataba de detenerlo. - ¡¡No es cierto!! ¡¡Kouji, dime que no es cierto!!... ¿Verdad?...

Kouji negó tranquilamente con la cabeza, mientras Daisuke comenzaba a entregarse al llanto, y a soltar a Minamoto, quien sólo se limitó a arreglarse la ropa.

- No es... posible... - Takeru ocultó sus ojos de los demás, y también comenzó a sollozar.

- Son sólo huellas de la víctima - suspiró Kazuma.

- Lo sabía - Ryu se cruzó de brazos.

- Entonces él ya no es sospechoso, ¿verdad? - Megu observaba el filoso instrumento, que se encontraba en el interior de una bolsa plástica, rotulada con el número dos.

- Probablemente, el victimario tomó la mano de la víctima y le produjo esos cortes. O, después de cortarla, pasó la navaja por las manos de la víctima - Kyu observaba la bolsa de plástico que aún estaba sobre una camilla de metal. - ¿Por qué no se llevan el cadáver el Servicio Forense?...

- Por que el profesor Dan dijo que lo revisemos nosotros primero... ¡¡Ah, es cierto!! Me dijo eso antes de que se fuera - Kazuma se llevó una mano a la nuca, sonriendo algo avergonzado.

- ¿¡Y ahora nos lo dices!? - reclamó Kinta.

- Lo siento, de verdad.

Mientras Kinta y Kazuma se enfrascaban en una discución, Kyu, Ryu y Megu se acercaron a la bolsa.

- ¿Estás segura, Megu?...

- Sí Kyu. Ya ví las fotografías, podré vivir con esto...

Ryu abrió la cremallera hasta descubrir todo el tronco. Los tres se colocaron guantes quirúrgicos y unas mascarillas. Ryu tomó la muñeca derecha para observarla y Kyu registraba el cuello. Megu trataba de soportar su cara de asco cuando tomó la otra muñeca.

- Son cortes superficiales - concluyó Ryu, después de varios segundos.

- El corte del cuello no alcanzó a llegar a ninguna arteria importante.

- Entonces, ¿ella no murió a causa de la pérdida de sangre? - Megu observó a sus compañeros.

- Tal parece que no... ¿Mmhm? - Kyu volvió a acercarse al cuello de la víctima. El corte era de más o menos unos veinte a treinta centímetros. Observó en los finales del corte. - ¿Huellas de estrangulación?...

Ryu dejó la muñeca de lado para verificar que lo que decía Kyu era cierto.

- Fue estrangulada con hilo plástico, se nota por las quemaduras que éste produce con el roce.

- Primero estrangulada y luego con cortes. ¡Qué horrible! - Megumi se estremeció.

- Eso significa que...

Kyu y Ryu se entendieron a la perfección. Dejaron el cadáver de lado y regresaron al baño. Sacaron la tapa del estanque del W.C., ante la mirada extrañada de Megu.

- Aquí está... - Kyu sacó un hilo casi imposible de ver a simple vista. Megu tuvo que acercarse para poder verlo.

- Cada vez estamos más cerca del verdadero asesino - masculló Ryu.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

Dely: ¡¡Chán cha cha chánnnn!! (otra vez está prendida de Kouji)

Kouji: No me vas a soltar, ¿verdad? u.u

Dely: Nop X3

Kouichi: Complácela por el día de hoy... ññU

Dely: Hablando de complacer... ¬w¬

Ryu: No es por nada, pero cuando pone esa cara no da buena espina ññUU (retrocede un par de pasos)

Dely: Ryu, que eres mal pensado, si yo no estaba pensando naaaaaadaaa pervertidooooo -w- Más bien... estaba pensando que Kouichi viniera a apapacharme T-T

Kouichi: (abraza a Dely) nñ"

Dely: ¡Já! Estoy entre los gemelos X3 Espera, esto no es bueno, si sabemos que mucha gente comenzará a perseguirme con hachas, estacas y antorchas... O.O

Karina: ¬¬"

Miki: ¬¬"

Makie: ¬¬"

Aurea: ¬¬"

Monique: ¬¬"

Minu: ¬¬"

Belu: ¬¬"

Ixuca: ¬¬"

KoujiFans: ¬¬"

Oc's para Kouji: ¬¬"

KouichiFans: ¬¬"

Oc's para Kouichi: ¬¬"

Dely: Lo dije, miradas asesinas ññUUUUU (se separa de ambos gemelos) ¡¡Bueno!! Estamos acabando por el epi de hoy, vamos despidiendo ññUUUUUUUUU

Ryu: Bye! o.o

Kouji: Adiós... o.o (intimidado por sus fans)

Kouichi: Nos vemos... o.o (intimidado por sus fans)

Dely: Matta ne!! XP (piensa) Algo me dice que esto no va a llegar a buen término... u.u

**Avisos Económicos**

**Por motivo de espacio y tiempo, las reviews serán respondidas a través de mensajes privados, con la misma metodología. Las conversaciones fuera de contexto continuarán, sólo que más cortitas n.n**

**¡¡Lean "Mitad" owo!! ¡¡Busquen en mi perfil!!**


	5. Asesino

**Ai no Kakera**

_by Delyneko-chan_

(En el escenario se encuentran Ryu, Kouichi y Kouji sentados en el suelo, tomándo té con galletas en una mesita japonesa).

Kouichi: T.T Dely-sama... (Ríos de lágrimas)

Kouji: Kouichi no llores, que no se ha muerto u.u (sorbo a su té).

Kouichi: Pero pudo haber muerto... ;-;... (más llanto)

Kouji: Ay Dios. ¿Desde cuándo estás tan llorón u.¬?

Kouichi: T.T...

Ryu: Es que Kouichi-kun se preocupa mucho por el estado de Dely-san, eso es todo u.u (sorbo a su té).

Kouji: Sí, pero estamos dejándo a todos colgados con el asunto (mira al público).

Anna: Nosotros ya sabemos lo que le pasó u.¬

Horo Horo: Hemos estado con ella desde el día siguiente de su accidente.

Kouichi: ¿Eh o.O? ¿Cómo que han estado con ella...?

Ren: Lo que este idiota trata de decirles es que Dely ha estado viendo Shaman King, es todo ù.ú

Horo Horo: ¡¿A quién le dices idiota ¬¬?!

Yoh: Yo creo que si no fuera porque ella está bien nosotros no estaríamos aquí :D (risita).

Dely: Sí, Yoh tiene razón -w- (sorbo a su té).

Kouichi/Kouji/Ryu: ¡¡¿Y tú a qué hora llegaste O.O?!!

Dely: Pues, he estado aquí mucho antes de que existieran ustedes owo

Kouji: Nos referimos a qué es lo que haces aquí, si deberías estar...

Dely: ¿En cama? Noo me dijeron que lo mío no era nada grave. Lo más grave que tengo hasta el momento es el golpe en mi cabeza y el esguince cervical XD (ríe como loca) Ayy tengo que recordar que debo reírme menos -.o (dolor de cuello. Trae un cuello ortopédico blando de color blanco).

Kouichi: ¡¡Dely-sama ;-;!! (apoya su mano en el hombro derecho de Dely).

Dely: x.x ¡¡¡AYYY ESE ES EL HOMBRO QUE TENGO MORETEADOOOOOO xOx!!!

Kouichi: ¡¡Aaah gomen O.O!! (muchas reverencias)

Ryu: (algo apartado de los demás para dar las explicaciones del caso) Bueno, el día viernes 16 de Octubre, Dely-san tuvo un accidente. La micro en la que se dirigía desde la Universidad hasta su casa volcó en la cuesta que une dos sectores de su ciudad natal. Ella se dió un golpe en la cabeza, el brazo, el hombro y una pierna pero, fuera de los moretones, el esguince cervical y el chichón en su cabeza, está bien. Puede seguir con su vida normal... Si a esto le puedes decir normalidad .-.U

Dely: ¡¡Neurosis XDD!! (ríe nuevamente como loca) x.o (dolor de cuello)

Kouichi: Tienes que seguir las indicaciones que te dió el doctor -.-"

Dely: Quiero que Fausto me atienda :3

Izuna: (con la lanza de Ren) No te atrevas a tocarlo ¬¬

Ren: ¡¡Oye, regresáme mi lanza ò.ó!!

Dely: Oh Izu-chan qué sorpresa tenerte por aquí :D (hipócritamente mal actuada XD)

Izuna: Me dijiste que me habías dedicado un Horo/Ren nwn

Horo/Ren: ¡¿QUÉ O.Ó?!

Dely: ¡¡Aah síe owo!! (siente la lanza de Ren y la tabla de Horo Horo cerca suyo) O.O...

Ren: ¿Cómo que...? ¬¬

Horo Horo: ¿... un Horo/Ren? ò.ó

Dely: Ah... jí ji, jí jí, jí ji ñ.ñ... (mira hacia su derecha) ¡Miren o.o!

(Todos miran hacia donde indicó Dely. Cuando vuelven la vista hacia ella...)

Horo Horo: ¡¡Maldición, otra vez caímos en la misma trampa ù.úU!!

Ren: Mm... u.ú...

Kouji: Oigan, ustedes, el Tiburoncín y la fotocopia de Naruto ¬¬

Ren: ¡¿Tiburoncín u.ú"?! (la susodicha mechita crece algunos centímetros).

Horo Horo: Te recuerdo que nuestro manga salió primero que el de Naruto ¬¬

Kouji: Sí, como sea. Sólo expliquenme... ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí si ustedes no aparecen en este crossover ¬¬?!

Chocolove: ¡¡Yo también quiero mole nOn!!

(Todos en blanco. Viento helado...)

(Muchos golpes)

Chocolove: T-T... (golpeado en el suelo. Mik olfatea a su amo para ver si sigue con vida).

Ren: Tú otra vez... ¬¬ ¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que no tienes gracia, chocolatito u.ú?!

(Se escucha una risa estruendosa. Luego, quejas de dolor de cuello...)

Dely: (su voz se escucha por unos parlantes) Bueno, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas siguen igual por estos lados. ¡¡Lean mi Horo/Ren!! Estoy muy orgullosa de ese one-shot, snif... ¡¡En fin!! Hoy combo doble... ¡¡Beso y asesino!! ¿Que quiénes? ¿Quién mató a Hikari? ¡¡Hoy episodio XL!! En compensación por la larga espera ñ.ñU

* * *

**5. Asesino.**

- Otra pista, hilo invisible - Kyu guardaba el hilo en una bolsa plástica con el número tres. - La verdad es que cada vez se hace un poco más fácil descubrir cómo fue asesinada.

- Lo que aún falta es descubrir al asesino.

- Hummm...

- ¿Qué miras tanto, Ryu? - preguntó Megu.

- Si tú estas sentada en el retrete y te hicieras un corte en la muñeca, la sangre caería al suelo. Pero no hay rastros de sangre en el piso, al menos no de esa índole.

- Recuerda que cuando llegamos el baño estaba inundado, ¿no crees que debieron borrarse? - Minami puso sus brazos en jarra.

Pero Ryu estaba convencido de que su idea era la más acertada, o la que más se asemejaba al cómo fue asesinada. Tomó su bufanda.

- Megu, ven.

- ¿Uh? - la tomó del brazo suavemente y la condujo hacia uno de los retretes al frente de donde se encontró el cuerpo. Megumi se sonrojó levemente pero no alcanzó a pensar nada por que Ryu la hizo detenerse.

- Vas a entrar al baño cuando yo te lo indique - Ryu hizo ingreso al baño del lado. Kyu observaba todo sin comprender aún. Amakusa cerró la puerta y se subió arriba de la taza del baño. - Ahora, entra y haces el andemán de cerrar el postigo pero no lo hagas.

- De acuerdo... - Megumi hizo lo que Ryu le ordenó y, para la sorpresa de Kyu y Megu, Ryu atrapó el cuello de la chica con su bufanda y la hizo retroceder hasta que su espalda tocara la pared que dividía ambos cubículos.

- Así fue estrangulada. El asesino la esperaba en el cubículo de al lado - soltó a Megu.

- Pero, eso significa que el asesino conocía a la víctima lo suficiente como para saber a cuál baño entraba siempre - Megu salió del cubículo a la par que Ryu salía del de donde estaba.

- Exacto, entonces... ¡¡Ah, ya entendí!! - Kyu chocó la base de su mano empuñada en su palma abierta. En ese momento, Kinta ingresó al baño.

- Han llegado cuatro chicos más, dicen ser... amigos de la víctima.

--

- Tranquilo, Daisuke... - Ken trataba de consolar a su amigo.

Yolei tenía la mirada oculta bajo el reflejo de sus lentes, temblaba ligeramente mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. Izumi la tenía rodeada con un brazo. Takuya estaba al lado de Daisuke y Takeru mirándo el suelo, Kouji y Kouichi estaban sentados en frente de todos. Junpei estaba de pie, cruzado de brazos, esperándo que alguien le dijera que puede marcharse. Tomoki sólo observaba la situación en silencio.

- Me dijeron que ustedes eran amigos de Hikari Yagami...

Todos levantaron la vista y, por enésima vez, Kouji sintió ese estremecimiento en su interior. Lo asoció al hambre ya que no habían comido nada más que galletas que Tomoki traía en su mochila, pero no sentía su estomágo vacío, si no, más bien, revuelto.

- Lo somos - Ken se levantó para hacer una pequeña reverencia al joven Amakusa y la señorita Minami.

- Me gustaría que fueran interrogados.

- ¿Acaso crees que fue alguno de nosotros? - Daisuke estaba a la defensiva.

- No es por eso. Todos han pasado por este interrogatorio - sin querer, o casi queriendo, le dedicó una mirada bastante siginificativa a Minamoto, quien sólo atinó a mirarlo indefinidamente.

- Vamos - Megumi entró a la salita que anteriormente usara Ryu para interrogar a los testigos.

- Voy a mi casillero... - Kouji se levantó de su asiento, ante la mirada atenta de su hermano.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No, gracias, otouto-san.

La verdad es que no le agradaban esas sensaciones, y debía alejarse de ese chico para pensar claramente y descubrir que demonios le pasaba. Abrió su casillero, pero lo encontró ineccesario: ya había sacado de allí todo lo que necesitaba. Hum, pero aún quedaban sus tenis azul con blanco, si se cambiaba de zapatos lo más probable es que esté más cómodo.

Sacó ambas zapatillas y se sentó en el suelo. Estaba colocándose la segunda cuando una voz hizo que levantara su cabeza.

- ¿Te cambias de zapatos para sentirte más cómodo?

El estomágo se le apretó, y miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear dentro de él. Se le secó la garganta, así que carraspeó antes de responder.

- ¿Es por la investigación de la muerte de Hikari la pregunta, o por simple curiosidad?...

- Un poco de ambas - Kouji terminó de abrochar sus pasadores, tomó sus zapatos de colegio y los guardó en el casillero. Cerró la puerta dándo un leve portazo.

- Creí que el interrogatorio había terminado - se cruzó de brazos, enfrentando a Ryu.

- Un detective jamás termina de investigar.

- Fascinante tu filosofía, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo para escucharte, Ryu - Kouji iba a avanzar, pero un agarre lo detuvo.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre?

- Mi hermano es fanático de ustedes - Kouji miró ofendida la mano que lo detenía. Ryu comprendió y le soltó. - Gracias. Ahora, déjame ir donde mis amigos y mi hermano.

Iba a retirarse nuevamente, pero otro agarre lo detuvo, esta vez con más fuerza. Ryu lo había acorralado contra los casilleros.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces, creti...?!

No pudo terminar. Unos labios aprisionaban su boca. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ryu con los suyos. La manera en que lo besaba era suave y firme, la mezcla perfecta. Minamoto no podía creer que lo estaban besando, que un chico lo estaba besando.

Pero se sentía... muy bien.

La lengua del joven detective comenzó a mojar los labios del estudiante, quien abrió la boca para permitirle el acceso. Ahora reclamaba esa boca para él, la boca que le había llamado terriblemente la atención desde el segundo en que los vió.

Kouji dejaba de lado su asombro para corresponder el profundo beso del que estaba siendo partícipe con Amakusa. Su respiración se agitaba, no podía evitarlo, ese beso le estaba gustando... y quería más.

Se separaron al cabo de unos minutos, mirándose a los ojos. Esos labios semiabiertos eran el manjar perfecto para Ryu Amakusa, y ahora eran suyos. El sonrojo de Kouji lo llenaba de ternura. La verdad es que nunca creyó encontrar ese sentimiento en brazos de un perfecto desconocido.

- ¿Ryu?...

Se separaron de inmediato al escuchar la voz femenina proveniente del final de los casilleros. Megu trataba de analizar la situación. Ese chico sonrosado, demasiado cerca de Ryu. No... tal vez el cansancio debía estarle jugando en contra, pero ella sabía que cada cosa que viera se le grabaría por siempre, y no podía ser una simple ilusión óptica, aunque la distancia era favorable para ese tipo de alucinaciones.

- Kyu te llama, al parecer descubrió algo interesante...

- Vale, ya voy.

Dejó a Mianmoto solo en los casilleros para irse con su compañera Minami, quien le miraba con un deje de curiosidad en el rostro.

Kouji se dejó caer sentado al suelo cuando Ryu y Megumi salieron de su campo visual. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? Su primer beso... el más intenso que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Se tocó los labios con los dedos índice y mayor de su mano derecha, mientras apoyaba la izquierda en el suelo. Aún sentía esa lengua reclamándo su boca, moviéndose de un lado a otro...

Se talló la cara con fuerza, como si con eso pudiera bajar el intenso sonrojo que sentía. Cuando creyó que ya se había calmado, se levantó para regresar al lado de su hermano.

--

- ¿Que encontraste, Kyu?

- Observa esto -Kyu prendió un puntero láser y encerró una mancha de sangre del porte de un huevo que se encontraba en la pared de baldosa del baño. - La marca de sangre de este sitio es diferente al de los demás. Se asemeja a un golpe a puño cerrado en cemento. Además, hay rastros de que con semejante golpe se quebró la baldosa.

- Interesante, en verdad - Ryu asoció esa mancha de sangre junto a las otras que había al lado del retrete, que no habían sido borradas por el agua. De pronto, su mente se iluminó. - ¿Ya han usado los rayos ultravioleta?

- No, aún no... ¿Crees que...?

- Si mi teoría es cierta, necesitaremos que Megu se ponga uno de esos trajes también.

Llegó junto a los demás y se sentó al lado de su hermano, quien le veia preocupado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Kouji? Estás extraño.

- No, la verdad es que no pasa nada - soltó un leve resoplido, que se asemejó más a un suspiro. Se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos, algo mosqueado. - Quiero largarme, es todo. Hemos estado aquí casi tres horas.

- Todos estamos cansados y nos queremos ir - soltó Yolei, quien había dejado de llorar. - La verdad es que no entiendo que hacemos nosotros todavía aquí.

- Los detectives dijeron que sería mejor quedarnos - Ken no levantó la vista de sus zapatos.

Ryu y Megumi tenían puestos unos trajes blancos de cuerpo entero parecido al uniforme que usan los que trabajan con radioactivos. Apagaron la luz del baño, que quedó ligeramente a oscuras por que ya caía la tarde, y encendieron una especie de fluorescente que emitía una luz color violeta. Tintes de diferente tamaño del mismo color del tubo aparecieron en las paredes, el retrete y el suelo del baño hasta la coladera. Ryu se acercó hasta el retrete, en donde había una mancha violeta donde antes estaba la cabeza que no había visto antes. Más manchas se esparcían alrededor de la taza del baño, hasta que encontró una que estaba media borroneada. Eran una 'M', una 'Y' y una 'K' escritas en alfabeto español, algo separadas. Megumi se hincó al lado de él.

- ¿Encontraste algo, Ryu?

- Sí. Al culpable.

Todos estaban ansiosos. El director esperaba en su despacho junto a los demás que entraran los estudiantes de detective que, al parecer, habían hallado la respuesta. Un revuelo general se produjo al ingreso de Kyu, Ryu y Megumi. Kouji desvió la vista de esos ojos grises, y Kouichi se percató de ello, pero no dijo nada.

- Bien, después de mucho investigar, hemos encontrado al culpable de este macabro asesinato - comenzó Kyu.

- ¿Mi hermana no se suicidó?... - Taichi se veía sorprendido, ahora acompañado de un joven rubio de ojos azules de la misma edad de él y otra de cabellera naranja y ojos marrones.

- Eso era lo que el asesino quería que creyéramos, pero no logró engañarnos - respondió Ryu.

- Las pistas son cuatro. Y la respuesta... - Kyu levantó un dedo para darle más enfasis a lo que decía. - es una sola.

- Pero antes de revelarles quien es el asesino, les solicitamos que nos sigan al lugar de los hechos.

Todos salieron detrás de los cinco detectives. Ingresaron al baño, en dónde aún estaban los vestigios de la sangre derramada por la víctima.

- Las pistas son cuatro. Uno, una nota anónima que mi compañera encontró en la mochila de la víctima. Dos, las armas utilizadas para este asesinato. Tres, varias manchas de sangre y cuatro, una serie de detalles no se nos escaparon - Kyu daba enfásis a todo lo que decía con movimientos de su dedo índice. - La verdad es que al inicio se nos hizo algo complicado descubrir cómo fue asesinada, ya que originalmente barajabámos la teoría de que ella se había suicidado. Pero hubieron varias pistas que nos dijeron lo contrario.

- La manchas de sangre de la pared dan indicio de un forcejeo por parte de la víctima - Ryu indicó la mancha de sangre que estaba desde el marco de la puerta hasta casi un tercio de la pared. - Además, esta de acá indica que fue golpeada contra la pared para dejarla inconciente.

- Como pensábamos que se había suicidado a causa de la nota que encontré y de los cortes en sus muñecas y cuello, revisamos su expediente. Ella no tenía nada que indicara alguna depresión o algo por el estilo. Excelentes notas, delegada de la clase, ninguna anotación negativa ni nada que ensuciara su hoja de vida. Estaba limpia.

- Sí... Yagami Hikari era un excelente alumna, no lo niego - asintió el director.

- Exacto. Y, probablemente, eso le provocó tantos celos al asesino que decidió amenazarla constantemente hasta tomar la desición de matarla.

- Ahora les explicaremos cómo fue asesinada. Yo voy a hacer el rol de la víctima - Megu se colocó en la puerta del cubículo donde antes había entrado para que Ryu comprobara su teoría. - Y Ryu del victimario.

Ryu se subió arriba del retrete con su bufanda en las manos, pero agachado para que no lo vieran. Megumi ingresó, pero no cerró la puerta para que todos vieran. Ryu atrapó su cuello como la vez anterior, atrayéndola hacia la pared que separaba ambos cubículos. Todos observaron sorprendidos.

- Después de afixiarla, le soltó el cuello - relataba Kyu. - La víctima cayó sobre la taza del baño semiinconciente, dándose un golpe en la cabeza que le provocó una contusión. Tocó la herida con sus manos y éstas quedaron manchadas de su propia sangre. El asesino, al ver que ella luchaba por respirar, salió del baño de al lado y, tomándo a la víctima del cabello, la golpeó contra la pared. Fue en ese intante en que ella comenzó a forcejear y a dejar todas estas huellas, sobre todo esta, la del marco de la puerta.

Ryu y Megu salieron del baño para terminar de explicar lo ocurrido.

- Al ver que ella perdía la conciencia, nuevamente la golpeó contra la taza, en el mismo lugar dónde ella había caído. Al verla muerta, sintió miedo de que la descubrieran, por eso... - Ryu tomó la bolsa que contenía la navaja. - Utilizó esto.

- ¿Una navaja? - Taichi se veía asombrado.

- Así es. Con la navaja le produjo esos cortes en las muñecas y en el cuello, para encubrir la marca que deja el hilo invisible al rozar la piel.

- Según mis investigaciones, hoy tuvieron que utilizar una navaja para la clase de Biología - Kazuma tenía su notebook en las manos. - Pero ésta era responsabilidad de una sola persona del grupo de trabajo, así que sólo seis personas tenían una en su poder.

- Nuestra posibilidad se reducía a seis personas - continuó Ryu. - Pero sólo cuatro habían traído de este tipo de navajas: Ichijouji Ken, Makino Ruki, Kimura Kouichi e Inoue Yolei.

- ¿Acaso piensan que Kouichi...? - Takuya miró algo asustado a su compañero peliazul.

- La verdad es que en un principio sí, ya que encontramos sus huellas en la nota anónima - Megu tomó la palabra. - Kouichi vive en los mismos apartamentos que yo, y nunca lo creí capaz de hacer algo así. Pero las huellas en la víctima dijeron lo contrario.

- Así que dedujimos que él tenía conocimiento de las notas anónimas.

- Así es - Kouichi cerró los ojos, esbozándo una media sonrisa. Todos le miraron asombrados.

- ¡¡Pero cómo no nos dijiste!? - Takeru estaba decidido a golpearlo, pero Takuya y Kouji lo detuvieron.

- Yo lo supe hace dos semanas atrás, exactamente. Y si no le dije a nadie fue por que ella me lo pidió...

» Me encontraba en los casilleros esa tarde, ya que había dejado mi cuaderno de álgebra y en dos días más teníamos examen. Fue en ese instante en que ví a Hikari llorando, sentada en el suelo debajo de su casillero, con un papel en las manos. Me acerqué a ella para ver qué tenía y se abrazó de mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hikari?...

- ¡¡Ya no lo soporto, Kouichi!! ¡¡No lo soporto!!

- ¿Qué cosa, Hikari?

- ¡¡Esto!! - me alargó el papel. Era un anónimo con letras recortadas de varias revistas y pegadas de tal manera que escribían un mensaje. Éste decía "Préparate para tu funeral". Era una amenaza.

- ¿Pero cómo...?... Hikari, a lo mejor es una broma de mal gusto...

- ¡¡No es ninguna broma!! Hace más de tres semanas que estoy recibiendo estos mensajes... - y de nuevo se entregó al llanto.

- La verdad es que yo creía que era una broma de mal gusto, pero ella me mostró al otro día varios mensajes más, y ese día en la tarde... recibió otro. Y así hasta hoy, supongo - Kouichi se encogió de hombros. - Tengo varios mensajes en mi mochila. Estaba comparando las letras de las revistas, ya que las revistas dominicales que se reciben en la biblioteca y demás revistas de interés público estaban siendo recortadas por alguien. Mis compañeros pueden dar fe de que soy encargado de biblioteca a la hora de los almuerzos.

- Sí, es cierto - Takuya avaló lo que decía Kimura.

- Entonces sólo nos quedaba una persona y... - Kyu apuntó hacia una persona. - ¡¡El asesino eres tú!! - Todos observaron, asombrados, la persona señalada. - ¡¡Inoue Yolei!!

- ¡¿Qué?! - la pregunta fue formulada, al mismo tiempo, por Takeru, Daisuke, Ken y Takuya.

- ¿Cómo pudiste...? - Izumi temblaba ligeramente, mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Takuya la abrazó para confortarla.

- Las huellas del cadáver corresponden a las tuyas - todos miraron a Ryu. - Si tuvieron Gimnasia antes de la clase de Matemáticas, ¿por qué llevas tu buzo puesto? Además, el bolso que traías cuando llegaste estaba un poco mojado y tus compañeros dijeron que se habían encontrado contigo cuando ibas de regreso a tu casa a pie, algo extraño si vives algo retirada del instituto... A eso hay que agregar que la víctima alcanzó a escribir tres letras: "M" "Y" "K"...

- Que si las trasladamos al silabario japonés con un programa especial... - Kazuma tecleó algo en su notebook y aparecieron tres letras japonesas. - "Mi-ya-ko".

- Es tu nombre, Yolei - Sora le miró, severa.

- Exacto. Miyako Inoue, pero tus amigos de dicen 'Yolei'.

- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre tamaña estupidez?! - exclamó la de lentes, prácticamente fuera de sí. - ¡¡Yo no tenía motivos para matarla!! Además, ¿de dónde iba a sacar hilo invisible para afixiarla?

- Nosotros no hemos dicho que había sido afixiada con hilo invisible - dijo Ryu, seriamente. Yolei abrió mucho los ojos.

- La única oportunidad que tenías era esta, cuando tu amiga pasara al baño del primer piso, como siempre antes de irse - Kyu le miraba acusadoramente. - El hilo invisible lo sacaste de un carrete que la auxiliar guarda en este mueble, junto a los demás utencilios de limpieza. El hilo invisible o de plástico se utiliza en los baños con un gancho amarrado a un extremo que se deja caer en las cañerías cuando se tapan. Como este es un baño de mujeres, cuando ellas entran al baño a peinarse dejan restos de su propio cabello en las coladeras. Éste método se utiliza para evitar que las cañerías se tapen.

Una de las auxliares, que acompañaban al director, sornió levemente, pero nadie se percató de ese detalle.

- ¡Confiesa!

Kyu le miraba algo amenazante. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio que fue acallado por las lágrimas de Yolei, quien se había tirado de rodillas al suelo, apoyándo sus manos en las frías y húmedas baldosas.

- Es verdad... Es verdad... Yo tenía celos de Hikari, lo reconozco... ¡¡Pero jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerle algo, lo juro!! Pe-pero... ellos... ellos...

El 'Tic-tac' del péndulo de Meiousei comenzó a resonar en la cabeza de Yolei, quien se tomó la cabeza entre sus manos y lanzó un grito que desconcertó a todos. Ella se puso de pie, como posesa, y se lanzó en contra de Kouji.

- ¡¡Yolei!!

- ¡¡Kouji!! - Ryu se puso delante de él

- ¡Ryu, no!

¡Crac!

- ¡¡¡RYU!!!

La sangre salpicó en la ropa de Kouji y en la cara de Yolei. Le había enterrado una navaja en el brazo. Kinta tomó a Yolei y le dió un golpe en la boca del estomágo, cayendo desmayada en sus brazos. Kyu observó todo con la boca abierta. Esa escena la había vivido antes...

--

Una ambulancia salía en ese momento del instituto, dentro de la cual iban Kyu y Megumi, acompañándo a su compañero Amakusa. Kinta y Kazuma se encargaron de que Yolei fuera despachada al cuartel de policía y terminar todo de una vez por todas junto a los peritos forenses y demás policías.

Kouji tenía el saco azul que usaba sobre su uniforme entre sus manos, observándo la mancha de sangre irregular que dejó Ryu en ella cuando le afirmó para que no cayera al suelo. Suspiró quedamente, mientra apretaba la prenda.

- Ryu... - murmuró.

- Observas mucho ese saco - Kouichi le alargó su bolso.

- Gracias.

- Es extraño. A ese muchacho apenas le hemos conocido hoy, y se arriesgó por ti.

- Hum... - la verdad era que Kouji no escuchaba a su hermano. Quería correr detrás de esa ambulancia, saber cómo estaba él. Quería acompañarle, quedarse con él hasta que se despertara... Quería estar a su lado.

Observó el horizonte, que ahora se teñía de rojo. Eran un poco más de las seis de la tarde.

- ¿Kouji? - el otro le movió el brazo. Minamoto le miró, alarmado.

- ¿Qué pasa, otouto-san?...

- ¡Es que parece que estás en otro mundo!... ¿Es por él, verdad?

- ¿Él quién?

- Ryu Amakusa. ¿Es por él?

Kouji miró los ojos de su hermano, quien estaba preocupado... Preocupado por él. ¿Lograría confiar en su gemelo?

- Kouichi... - Kimura le miró, algo impaciente. Kouji agachó la vista. No, no podía decirle a su hermano aún... Esto era demasiado para él, y no sabía cómo podía reaccionar Kouichi...

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí - Kouji levantó la vista. Su hermano le sonreía. Siempre sonreía para él. - Somos hermanos, ¡y gemelos! Que no se te olvide. Podemos confiarnos lo que sea.

- Kouichi... yo...

¿Yo qué? ¿Decirle la verdad, lo que pasó en los casilleros? ¿Que acaba de tener su primer beso en brazos de un perfecto desconocido, de un hombre?... No, no podía.

Pero, él era su hermano. Era su deber comprenderle.

- Creo que estoy enamorado...

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

Kouji: O.O (shock)

Dely: (aún hablándo por los parlantes) ¿Kouji está en shock, verdad?

Kouichi: ¿Kouji o.o?

Dely: Lo supuse (sale de detrás de las cortinas) Bueeeeeno, como ya ven, Yolei fue la culpable, pero ella no estaba en sus mejores facultades mentales n.n

Ryu: Sospechaba que ellos estaban detrás de todo u.u...

Dely: Por algo eres un tantei, kawaii :3 (Ren le apunta con su lanza) o.O... ¿Por qué tan agresivo A-Ren-Tao XD?

Ren: ô.ó ¿Cómo me haz dicho ¬¬? (acerca más su lanza a Dely)

Dely: ññUU Es un cumplido, en todo caso... ¿Sabes? No deberías amenazarme con tu lanza...

Ren: Hago lo que se me da la gana ¬¬

Dely: Lo digo por que 'ellos' me defenderán -w-

Ren: ¿Ellos quienes ô.ó?

Dely: Mis Personajes acompañantes n.n (detrás de Dely aparecen sus OC con diferentes tipos de armas en sus manos) Como ves, tengo más Oc que cualquier persona de por aquí nwn ¡Ah! Pero tengo una en especial para ti, Ren Tao owo

Ren: ¿Eh o.ó?

Ivon: Baja tu arma, Ren (toma la cuchilla con sus manos, mirándo fijamente a Ren)

Ren: ¿Ivon o.o?

Kouichi: Oye, Dely-san...

Dely: owo?

Kouichi: Nos están quitándo el crossover ñ.ñU (refiriéndose a los personajes de Shaman King y diferentes OC)

Dely: Hum, es verdad... ¡¡Ya lo arreglaremos!! Todo el mundo fuera de mi escenario ¬¬ Si quieren aparecer en un fanfic, pueden volver por donde vinieron òwó

(Todos regresan a donde estaban, quedándo los cuatro en el escenario)

Dely: Kouichi tenía razón, mucha gente por aquí XP

Ryu: u.u (suspiro)

Kouichi: ¡Ah es cierto! Nii-chan T-T... (recordándo que su hermano menor aún está en shock por el episodio de hoy XD)

Dely: Este sí que es el hermano del año ¬,¬ ¡¡Dejen Review!! Lo admito, yo soy la culpable de esta mezcolanza que no junta ni pega con la Gotita XD (chiste local ñ.ñU) Lo que la Gotita pega (8) Nada, nada lo despega (8) ¡¡Apache X3!! ¡¡Silveeeeeeeeeeer o¬o!! (se lanza sobre el apache)

Silver: o.O ¿Pero qué...?

Dely: Ayy kawaii O¬O (se aferra más al asustado apache)

Ryu: Bueno, como pueden apreciar, sigue siendo igual de loca u.¬ (más atrás se ve a Silver tratándo de huir de Dely, pero ella se ha aferrado fuertemente y no lo suelta)

Silver: ¡¡Oye niña!! ¡¡Suéltame x.x!!

Dely: Mmm... ¡¡No quiero XD!! (se aferra más a Silver)

(gota de sudor general)

Kouichi: Siempre se pone así con los personajes que le gustan TwT ¡¡Dely-sama no tiene nada grave!! (brillito de esperanza en los ojos)

Ryu: Yo no entiendo cómo es que te prestas para sus juegos o.ô

Kouichi: Ah... es que... yo... ¡¡Mira o.o!! (apunta por detrás de Ryu)

Ryu: Yo no caigo en eso u.¬

Kouichi: ¡¡No, en serio, MIRA o.O!!

Ryu: No voy a mirar ù-ú

Kouichi: ¡¡Te vas a arrepentir si no miras !!

Ryu: Ya déjate de juegos, Kouichi Kimura ¬¬

Kouichi: ¡¡Te digo que mireeeeees x.x!!

Ryu: ¡¡Aaaaaaah!! ¡¡Ya me hartaste!! ¡¡Está bien, voy a mirar!! (se voltea) A ver si así dejas de molestarme u.ú... ò.ó (gira rápidamente, pero Kouichi ya desapareció) Lo dije ¬¬

(Ryu observa a su alrededor. Dely sigue acosándo al pobre de Silver. Kouji aún no logra procesar el episodio del día de hoy. Kouichi se convirtió en uno más de la lista de los 'desparecidos en acción'. Ren e Ivon están mirándose fijamente, como en una pelea de quemaditas. Izuna está rebosantes de corazones, sentada al lado de Fausto VIII, y su difunta esposa Eliza le mira con cara de asesinarlo. Horo Horo y una chica pelinaranja de nombre Misty están abrazados y muy acaramelados. Anna está de brazos cruzados, suspirándo quedito de vez en cuando. Yoh sigue riéndose de las actitudes de sus amigos. Ryu con su espada de madera está que se muere de felicidad, ya que está con su querido Lyserg nuevamente. Manta se dedica a estar en su notebook.)

Ryu: Esto... no puede ser peor... u.ú (se sienta a tomar el té nuevamente)

**Avisos Económicos: las respuestas a las reviews las perdí porque le entró un virus a mi mp3 T-T**


End file.
